All We Needed Was A Purpose
by Singeramg
Summary: SEQUEL TO "A Burden With A Glorious Purpose" Darcy has alot of new things in her life, new family, new powers, Avenger member, and of course her relationship with reformed villian Loki Laufeyson. Can their love withstand new secrets, shifty,eye-patch wearing men and old enemies? Or will they fall apart without ever finding their true purpose? DarcyL/Loki Tony/Pep Thor/Jane
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!: I don't own anything but myself so don't sue me... anyone.. namely Marvel...

Hi EVERYBODY! So if first off thanks for checking this story out, and sticking with it! If you don't know already, this is a SEQUEL! So you will be confused if you have not read "A Burden With Glorious Purpose" first, this story was not created to be stand alone :) if your haven't read the other story, go check it out on my profile page and then come back to read this one.

To those who followed the first story here:

Thank you! just a small authors' note that this story starts off about one month after the epilogue.

Okay that's all! :x

* * *

Chapter 1: All We Needed Was A Purpose:

"_Oh come on Tony! Do we have to do this? Please say we don't_! "

Darcy was sitting in a chair down in Tony's lab in Tony's completely redone house. Tony was in his jeans and an old motor oil covered shirt as he worked on some modifications and upgrades to the suit. He was working diligently, but he was also holding a conversation with his recently discovered half-sister.

"Darcy, I realize you don't like the whole press thing, but eventually somebody is going to figure out that you my dear are related to me. There are already speculations about your role in the Avengers, and we have to do this to take the heat off of them discovering your powers."

Darcy knew he was right, that still didn't mean she wanted to go along with this.

"Okay so if we have to tell the world that I'm your long-lost sister then why can't we just send out one big memo to all the major news networks and tell them. I don't see why we have to throw a whole introduction party."

Tony started laughing as he welded a custom piece onto the newest prototype.

"A) I am Tony Stark, I wouldn't be me if I didn't throw a huge birthday party announcing you as my little sister to the world. B) On a more serious note, we really do have to explain your sudden involvement with the Avengers. You kinda just popped up out of nowhere, and now we have to explain that. What better way than to use the excuse that my parents hid you from the world to save you from death threats and kidnapping plots because of what they did for a living. They saw it as the only way to protect you. Darcy, it's the only way to give you a reason to be a part of the Avengers without blowing your cover. I'll be damned if we let this fester and some idiot decides to try to figure out why you are with us, and hurts you or himself in the process. So we are having the party."

Tony said to Darcy in his "I'm serious" tone, and Darcy knew his mind was made up and she couldn't change it. Darcy was more nervous than she had ever been, it was scary, the whole world would know she was a Stark and she would be forever attached to Iron Man. She didn't care so much about that part, as she did that she may lose what little privacy she did have. She wanted to spend her 21st birthday getting wasted with the Avengers that could get wasted (Steve, and Bruce couldn't) and then spending some alone time with her very sexy boyfriend. Now she had to spend it all dressed up and rubbing elbows with people who she had never even met.

"Fine. I will go along with this party, but I better get a nice present!"

"I've got a great one in mind."

Tony said clearly lying.

"Sure you do. Also after I put on this little parade I want a vacation. The last one you guys went on I wasn't exactly invited because of my lack of a boyfriend."

"Darcy you still could have gone."

"Yea, but who wants to be around a bunch of in love couples when all you want to do is rip somebody's heart out with a very dull and crude knife and the step on it repeatedly until it bursts."

Darcy said twirling a screwdriver in her hand.

"Thanks for giving me a visual. I will ask Pepper to make sure after this media circus ends that we can take a vacation anywhere you would like to go."

Darcy's eyes brightened and a smile spread across her face.

"Thank You."

"Anytime, besides it's not a big deal. We are Billionaires."

"No, you are a billionaire."

Darcy rolled her eyes playfully and stood up to leave.

"Wait, I need your help with something."

"Shoot."

"Hey Jarvis is Pepper around?"

"No sir, she is at the L.A office downtown, with happy. Would you like to contact her?"

"No. Just tell me when she is headed home. Also pull up the "M File""

"I will do so sir. For the secure M File I need the password sir."

"Oh yea. It's May fifth nineteen ninety-three"

Darcy balked at her birthday being the password for a file that Tony had deemed so secure that it needed a password on top of the other countless protections he had on his files.

"Password Correct: What action would you like to proceed with Mr. Stark?"

"Pull all jpg files for viewing in this file into slide-show view. Darcy look through those and tell me which one do you think Pepper is going to like the most."

Darcy looked at him oddly, but clicked start on the presentation anyway. Once the first picture appeared a smile appeared on her face and she gave a happy scream.

"AHHHHHH! Anthony Stark are these what I think they are?"

Darcy looked at the pictures of beautiful engagement rings go across her screen slowly. Tony rolled his eyes at Darcy's uncharacteristic girlish behavior, knowing that anytime a girl saw something like this, they get emotional. Even the sarcasm of Darcy Lewis couldn't beat the sight of 15-karat diamonds, exotic gems and rare stones.

"Awe, my bro is getting married. I knew you had it in you Stark."

"She has to say yes first Dar Dar."

Darcy glared at Tony through her tears.

"Don't call me Dar Dar."

She said, wiping her cheeks.

"Don't call me Anthony."

He countered.

"Fair enough. And trust me she will say yes."

"How do you know? Did you guys talk about it over your last lady day?"

Tony was referring to when She, Pepper, Jane, Nat, Beth (Steve's girlfriend), and Peggy (Bruce's girlfriend) took some much deserved girl time and did something for themselves together. All the guys went somewhere and did the same thing, usually came home drunk and trying to make a very nosy sandwich while giggling not to wake us up (Loki, Thor, and Tony thoroughly deny giggling).

"No, trust me if she has stuck by you through ALL of your drama and never walked away. Trust me she's not going to run at a marriage proposal. In fact she might just say "about time", like I have been saying, all along I might add."

Tony looked away, knowing she was right.

"I really do need your help; I think you can help me pick out the best one."

"Yeah, give me a minute to look at them."

She flipped through the pictures, and stopped on a classic princess cut 10-karat diamond set in platinum with 3-karat solitaire diamonds surrounding the large stone. It was breath-taking, and Darcy knew it would be perfect for Pepper who deserved every diamond she got for having to put up with Tony.

"This one is it Tony."

He came over from his work and looked over her shoulder.

"You are sure?"

"Of course. It's perfect and lord knows Pepper deserves a rock like that to balance out your ego."

She joked getting up from the chair; Tony had Jarvis send an email to the designer and let him know he planned on visiting him tomorrow to purchase the ring in a size 6. The jeweler confirmed an appointment for Noon.

"So where is your lover boy?"

"You know if Loki ever hears you call you that he will attempt to maim you."

Tony laughed.

"Yea, well he can't do any worse than damn Vanaheim training room does to me when we go. Damn dummy tasers you every time their weapons hit you."

"Trust me I know. But your reflexes started off better than mine anyway, so you should pick it up easier than I first did."

"Sure if you say so."

Tony went back to working on his project. Of course being related to her meant he was an Elemental as well, and while She had crazy eye flipping colors and strange bursts of strength at the beginning, Tony's inheritance was relatively easier on him, he didn't need the arch reactor anymore, but he kept it in to have a place to focus his magical core into (a trick Loki taught him), and while they were super intelligent, Tony was like a whole other level of genius, he could read a 800 page book in an hour, and recite it back to anybody word for word. They always knew he was super intelligent (Who else could become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics overnight... Literally) but since he started actually trying to make use of his powers, his intelligence had increased ten-fold. His eyes could flip colors like Darcy, except he had the control from the beginning because he had watched her go through it first. He did get annoyed every now and again and his eyes changed so he took to making sure he had sunglasses on whenever he left the house.

"Loki is taking me to Vanaheim tomorrow, are you going?"

"Nope, I promised Pepper I actually be present at this board meeting, so I can't skip out, but Nat has been begging to go. Take her instead."

"I'll see if Loki will, but he's been adamant on not taking too many people as not to overextend his welcome."

"What's the difference if she goes or I go? A body is a body."

"The difference is we can prove our worthiness to use the room to those of Vanaheim if need be, I don't want Nat hurt if they decide to mess with us that day."

"I have a feeling it will work out fine; besides you know she will do her brooding thing if we don't get her in that training room at least once. You know I hate it when you ladies brood."

Tony said jokingly, and Darcy consented to convincing Loki to give Nat one day in the room.

"I'll see what I can do. I'm going to make dinner, because I swear if we have one more box of fried rice in the refrigerator I am going to scream."

"I agree. Get to work."

He joked, but Darcy glared at him, and left the room to his laughing. If his glass on the steps leading to the main level of the house wasn't so expensive she would use that material destruction spell Loki taught her and destroy the glass.

Darcy walked into the kitchen and started cooking pasta for dinner. She wasn't sure if Thor was joining them for dinner, but it couldn't hurt to be prepared if he was...

Darcy got about half way done with dinner when she heard the small tell-tell sign that Loki had popped into the room. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him from behind while she was bent over grabbing the stuff for the salad out the fridge.

"Well hello to you too."

She stood back up and Loki let her go so she could sit the stuff down on the counter, she greeted him properly with a kiss and went to get back to work.

"How was your day in Asgard?"

Darcy asked while trying not to cut her fingers off cutting tomatoes. Loki sat at a bar stool, and dropped leaned his torso on the countertop.

"Trying. I love my mother, but I swear if she asks me to move home one more time I am going to ruin her favorite part of the garden."

Darcy laughed and kept working.

"I think she's just worried about you. All mothers do it. My mom did the same until I turned 14 and she realized I wasn't going to grow out of the dark lipstick and giving myself neon colored highlights when the mood fitted me. It's her job."

"I know, it's just frustrating. I'm hoping Thor's marriage to Lady Jane will turn the attention for me to move home or settle down."

Darcy froze at the words "settle down" she wasn't thinking of settling down anytime soon, but the way he said it, did it mean he didn't want that...ever?

"She wants you to settle down?"

"Well yes. She says that I would be less reclusive if I had someone to share goals and ideals with. I told her I had that, but she would scare you off with all her codling. Then she backed off...temporarily."

Darcy let out the breath she had been holding in. They had never discussed each other's family in the sense of the future, and what they planned on doing if the time ever came to meet the family. Up until that moment she wasn't even sure that his parents knew about her.

"Darcy you seem to be over-analyzing something, would you like to talk about it, or do you plan to tell me later."

She decided that with all the madness that was about to happen with the party and Tony, she might want to have this conversation now rather than later.

"I realize it's only been like 7 months since the whole evil elf thing and we've been together since like 2 months before that but I guess you mentioned me to Queen Frigga I guess it just got me thinking about future family introductions."

Loki looked at the slightly blushing Darcy; he could tell she was a bit nervous. He had every intention of taking her to his parents; he just thought she wouldn't be ready for that yet.

"What about them?"

"I was thinking about when it's time for us to meet the parents."

"When would you like to meet my mother? She has been all but begging since she first heard of you."

"You'd leave a choice like this up to me?"

Darcy asked taking the bagged lettuce and putting it into a bowl. She couldn't just stand still, so moving around was the only way to hide her nervousness.

"Of course, I am ready whenever you may be ready to."

"What if I said tomorrow?"

"I'd say pack a bag, you know one day in your time is the equivalent of two days on Asgard."

"So you've really spent two days with your family, and you've only been gone a day to me."

"Exactly. So if you are serious then I'm sure my mother would not be opposed to having me back. Are you ready for me to meet your family?"

"Yea, I guess. I mean my family barely accepts me, but we could give it a shot if you want."

"Darcy you are skating around the question. Are you ready to go to Asgard?"

Darcy looked at Loki and breathed in deep. This could go horribly wrong or absolutely perfect...

"Yes, but not tomorrow. I want you to meet mine first..."

*At Dinner*

Thor and Jane had joined them for dinner and Darcy was immediately glad her instincts had been correct. Thor spoke of his day surveying the kingdom with Odin and Loki. Then Jane spoke up...

"So I have some great news!"

"Really, what is it?"

Pepper asked politely, and forking some pasta into her mouth afterwards.

"All-Father has decided when I will be given my test to be made Aesir."

Darcy's mouth dropped open. Jane was positively glowing with excitement, and almost selfishly Darcy was happy not just for her best friend but also for the fact that maybe this was the last straw standing in the way of having their friendship like it used to be. They had been a bit pressed to talk since the whole incident with Loki almost dying and Jane saying some pretty hurtful things to her. They could talk about everything good that was going on, except for her and Loki. Darcy knew he best friend enough to know that she just couldn't handle that yet. Darcy honestly still thought that was still a bit selfish, but she valued the friendship too much to push the issue, besides if everything worked out with her test, Jane would get over the issues she had with Loki.

"That's AWESOME! When is this going to take place?"

Darcy said, smiling at Jane. Thor was the one to answer though.

"Father has given Darcy time to settle all mortal affairs for she will have to live on Asgard for a year of your mortal time, to adjust to her new power, and learn the duties of Queen from our mother. The test will not occur for a few months yet, but we are still excited."

Thor's words didn't sit right with the young Elemental, "get affairs in order" no matter where you were from that phrase never bode well for the person getting told the expression. Darcy wouldn't ruin her best friend's happiness, but she knew she would have to warn her before the test. She smiled back and Jane and then pretended to be very interested at the food she cooked.

"So it looks like we will have another team member soon."

Tony said happily, and hoisting his glass of water toward Jane, although he had figured out the hidden meaning behind the words too. Jane laughed and sipped at her water back at him. Loki noticed the look on Darcy's face before she hid it away behind a smile. She had figured out what he had as soon as he heard Odin speak the words.

Lady Jane was Doomed...

* * *

So there it is Chapter 1! I realize it is a bit slow to start, but it gets better with time! I PROMISE! and of course we got to have more DarcyxLoki time, after all they've still got a purpose! *Author is smirking...*

~See you soon~ XOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do own it, just borrowing it...

OKAY SO I HAD THE WORST WRITER'S BLOCK EVER!I couldn't shake it for like a week, and I'm still not sure if I'm liking how this chapter turned out, but I hope you do. I appreciate all of your support, and motivation. You guys helped me work through it, hopefully I didn't dissappoint! :)

Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 2: All We Needed Was A Purpose

*One week later*

Darcy woke up to no one lying next to her on her overly large bed. It wasn't odd for her because often Loki would wake up before her to go meditate and whatever else he did before she got up for the day. She got up from the bed, her reliable Mickey PJ's covering her body, as she stood to go onto her patio to look out at the gorgeous ocean view she had.

"You know the view is much better when you are in the mirror."

Loki said coming to trap her against the railing; well it was more like a wall.

"You're so sweet when you want to be. Thank you."

"Only to you and only because it's your birthday."

Darcy froze, how could she forget?! Today was her birthday, and the same day Tony would make his announcement. She had spent the whole week preparing for it with Pepper, getting dresses, accessories, talking to caterers, bakers (for which she could only taste the cake, Pepper would not let her see the design of said cake), and etc, Darcy had been busy all week, and on her free time she spent dreading the party. What if the whole world hated her? What if they felt like she didn't deserve to be on the Avengers and said so to her face? Could she control herself enough not to flip out and reveal her powers? She had invited her parents, but they said they hadn't wanted to be a part of the farce, but that they would celebrate when she came home with her little boyfriend.

Yes, Darcy had officially planned to take Loki home, but it wouldn't be until after her press tour with Tony. She scoffed to herself, Pepper A.K.A "The PR Queen" said they would be opening and dedicating new hospital wings and schools all around the world. Also she had planned for them to be hand-donating checks and spending time at foster homes so the world would sympathize with their situation. Darcy didn't like playing with the minds of people, but she had to think of it as saving lives with the lie she was helping spin...

"How could I forget it was my birthday? Oh maybe I because I was trying to block out the future pain from my mind."

Darcy said walking onto the patio outside, letting the cool, salty air brush over her.

"The day of your birth was one of greatest in all eternity. We should celebrate it thoroughly."

Loki said to Darcy who rolled her eyes at the statement.

"If you say so."

"I do, and you will enjoy this day. No. Matter. What."

Loki truly did believe that this day was an amazing day, because it was the day that Darcy came to be and without her he'd probably be lost and living in a dark realm of fantasies ,and dark delights to which he'd never escape.

"We'll see about that."

"We will."

Loki pulled her closer to him, then in a wave of green magic from his finger tips; Darcy felt a weight on her neck. She gasped and looked at him questioningly. He said nothing, but smirked at her. She grinned and broke loose, to go look in the mirror at her vanity.

On her neck was a thin golden chain; attached to the chain was a pendant of a gold snake, its emerald gem eyes shining just as brightly as the ones standing behind her waiting patiently for a reaction. She studied the beautiful gift, the snake was about the size of a normal drop necklace but it curved into an S pattern, its head appearing to be slithering toward her cleavage area, (not that she minded). She smiled brightly, and tossed her arms around his neck, and began kissing him intently. He started laughing at her as they pulled away.

"I take it you like your gift."

"Like it? No."

His face changed to confused at her non-sarcastic tone meaning she was serious. Why didn't she like it? Was that kiss a pity kiss, for being so stupid as to give her this present?

"But..."

"I love it!"

She wasted no time jumping up, gripping his waist with her legs, and pulling his mouth into another kiss. Loki had no choice but to respond, and ended up mashing her against the vanity top, and as she rested her butt on the top and ran his hands over her body. Darcy wanted to thank him, over and over again; she was going to get started on the first thank you when there was a knock on their door. They huffed apart, their breathing labored, as Loki rested his forehead against hers trying to will away his erection down so he was appropriate for the visitor, who he had a mild hatred for right now. The knock sounded again, this time followed by a voice.

"Darcy Stark-Lewis I know you are in there, and I know your awake. Jarvis already told me. Open the door please."

Pepper sounded off to Darcy through the door, and then knocked again.

"Alright! Alright!"

"Damn cockblocker" Darcy said under her breath. Loki laughed and moved so she could get up fully off the vanity. Darcy walked to yank open the door, glaring somewhat angrily at the red-head.

"I'm glad I didn't have to get Nat up here. You know how she gets when she hasn't eaten and I'm just going to get out her way if you aren't downstairs in 10 minutes."

Pepper joked and started walking down the hallway. She stopped half way to the end and yelled...

"Happy Birthday Darcy!"

Darcy mumbled something about figuring out how to rework the hot and cold water pipes only in Tony and Peppers bathroom. Loki shook his head, and straightened out his rumbled clothing.

"All day they are going to be acting like it's not my birthday and it's theirs."

Loki rolled his eyes at her rambling and lay down across the bed waiting for to get ready. All this birthday business reminded him that while Darcy and Tony were Elementals and capable of achieving great things they were still mortal.

Their mother raising them on Midgard had its consequences. As Elemental children they should have had the apple of Idun woven into their diets since birth, and they would enjoy one a year from then on, but they hadn't because of Maria Stark's need to protect and hide her children. Loki momentarily wondered if Odin would test them for their immortality or because of their status of being the last two of their kind, would he allow the work they've done on Earth to be the test and grant them the apples; they would need to live forever.

"Ms. Stark, Ms. Potts says that you have five minutes remaining."

Darcy continued to grumble and walked out the bathroom pulling on a button down shirt per Pepper's instructions yesterday. Pepper had told her she had to wear one so she didn't ruin her hair after it got done for the ball/party/bombshell dropping thing tonight.

"Tony better be lucky he's my brother. I know he has talked Pepper into torturing me into conventional standards of beauty for tonight."

Loki laughed at the absurdity of her statement.

"He has no need to torture into beauty; you are already such a thing."

"Don't try to butter me up so I'll behave, I know what you're doing..."

"Oh no if I was "buttering" you up as you so adequately put it love, trust me you will KNOW it without a doubt. Now let's go before Lady Potts comes back up here, and attempts to drag you out by your ears...again."

Darcy rolled her eyes. He had to bring up that one time Darcy refused to get out of bed to go with her to handle party business and she came in her room and dragged her out of bed by her ear. Needless to say Darcy had to wear sunglasses for the first couple of hours while she calmed down enough to change her eyes back to their brown color. Darcy decided not to let the statement fluster her more than she already was, and walked out the room Loki following close behind, his footsteps so light, that if she hadn't known he followed her out the room, she would have no clue he was there.

After 3 minutes, the pair made it to the kitchen area where everyone sat waiting for her to enter. Bruce and his girlfriend were both sitting at the dining room table that was visible from where they were standing because of the open floor plan of the large house. Steve and Beth sat on the opposite end talking about the latest baseball game (Their love for the sport gave them something to talk about all the time. It was also one thing that was consistent from his era) Nat and Clint were standing in a corner of the room making sure they had a view of everyone in it as usual. Thor had eaten his poptart and Jane was drinking some water, Thor was the first to notice Loki and Darcy enter the room. He jumped from his seat and threw his overly large arms around Darcy.

"Happy Day of Birth Lady Darcy!"

She hugged him back and since his loud welcome had alerted everyone she had arrived she accepted birthday greetings from everyone. Then Pepper and Tony came down the steps.

"How did you arrive down here after me, when you badgered me for 10 minutes to be down here?"

Darcy asked, as Pepper smiled at her from her spot on the steps.

"You and your brother are impossible to wake up! I had to take extreme measures just to get him out of bed."

Darcy looked at Tony, whose hair was wet, and at Pepper's words his eyes flashed to gray, but only for a moment.

"Did it have to be cold water Pep."

"Yes. If it was warm you could have pee'd yourself."

She said matter-of-factly, while Tony rolled his eyes at her logic.

"Yea, because that's been proven by your testing Pep, Starks do not pee themselves over warm water.

Tony said leaning on the railing.

"Well cold water got you out of bed didn't it?"

Pepper then spoke up, while looking down at her phone.

"Okay everybody today is the big day for Ms. Darcy Stark-Lewis! I'm so glad that the plane got you all here in time, that means we can stay on schedule. So guys I ordered all of your tuxes for the evening, but you do have a fitting in about an hour just to make sure they fit right. Then you guys have some time to groom, and after that you have some free time until you get dressed and meet us back here. Got it?"

They all agreed that they understood, so Pepper continued.

"Ladies, we have a spa day planned, hair and nails will be done, we have time for a bite to eat before we go, but it has to be quick. After we leave the salon, we can come and get dressed, and leave for the venue. So say your goodbye's ladies because your men won't see you until later."

Pepper said with a determined look in her eye, and turning to face Tony. Darcy faced Loki (who had been standing next to her) and she gave him her best puppy dog facial expression.

"There is still time to poof us to Brazil"

"And face the wrath of the Avengers, I don't think so my dear. Now behave today and later you will get the other part of your gift."

Darcy watched as his mouth turned into a smirk and she stepped closer to him, mashing her body against his.

"Second Part of my gift? Really? Now what might that be?"

"You know that little Jötun tongue trick you like so much is always a possibility."

He said while flashing her, his tongue that was now dark blue , almost black against the paleness of his skin. Darcy shivered in excitement. Loki was always few degrees colder than most people on average, but once before he turned his tongue Jötun during a certain oral activity with Darcy and she couldn't get enough of it. She had often asked for him to change to full Frost Giant during their sessions of love-making but he was highly reluctant for her to see him as a full on frost giant. Nobody, not even Thor knew what he looked like in that form fully. Malekith had seen him change his face and arms but he hadn't done it for anyone willingly. He found the form repulsive and he knew once Darcy saw him as the monster he was, she would leave him. So he placated her by changing his tongue blue for her. He did have to admit, he loved her reactions under his ministrations with a blue tongue, but he didn't do it often and Darcy sensing his reluctance to change, didn't ask him often.

"Really... I think I may just behave today. But what if I'm bad?"

She taunted him, a mischievous look in her eyes. He countered with one if his own and spoke.

"Well I would hate to spank the birthday girl, but if the need arrives then I will have to follow the punishment procedure. Now stop procrastinating the inevitable, and join the other women. Have fun on this date, or at least try."

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll make an effort to follow the rules, but only because I want my second gift. Not that I'm opposed to the punishment."

Darcy kissed Loki goodbye and followed Pepper to the car that was waiting to take the group of women to their torture sessions...

*Hours later*

Darcy would think she would be used to dressing up for events, but she would say that most of the time she was not shocked, but tonight even she wasn't sure who was in the mirror. Pepper had outdone herself this time. While Pepper had forced her to go dress shopping, she was merely an oversized Barbie doll. Pepper hadn't even let her see the dress in the mirror. All Darcy had known that it was black and it had a halter-top neckline. Now she stood in the full length mirror, Pepper and Jane grinning like mad women because of seeing her jaw drop the way it had when she had first saw herself. They saw it as a job well done, and Darcy couldn't find it in her snarky vocabulary to disagree. Her eyes were done with heavy eyeliner and mascara that made her brown eyes pop, her lips were glossed with light pink lip gloss, her remaining make up light and dewy which was a far cry from her normally dark make up and red lips for events such as these. Her hair was in an elegant up-do, with a lot of designer hairpins that despite the overwhelming need to take them out was the only thing holding the gorgeous hairdo in place.

"So do you like the way you look, if you don't, blame Tony he made the tailor..."

Pepper said beginning her rant. Darcy held up her hands for Pepper to stop talking, and to calm down.

"I love it Pepper. I look... Wow."

Darcy checked herself out again, admiring the black halter-top dress with a mildly plunging neckline, no back except for a tied string across her back to hold it in place, and had the sides of it cut out surrounded with gold accents where the cut outs on both sides were. She didn't remember the dress having a slit up her leg when she tried it on (Nor did she remember the cut outs) but she liked the new additions to the dress. She supposed those were what Pepper was referring to when she said to blame Tony.

"Really, because I told Tony he may be maimed for this, he told the tailor to change all the stuff about the dress."

"Pep, it's great. I really like how it makes my boobs look."

Darcy joked to the women, but in honesty had been telling the truth. Her rack did look great if she thought so herself. They all laughed at Darcy's comment while grabbing their purses and/ or shawls, and left to descend the steps to their dates...

Loki had never truly found himself speechless, nor had he found himself unable to catch his breath when he wanted it, but on this night it had happened all at once at the sight of Darcy descending the steps of Stark's house. He wasn't how he controlled himself when she made her way toward him, her leg peeking out from her dress every time she stepped, each time it got dangerously higher. It took all the powers that be for Loki not to throw her over his shoulder and run her to their room. To him she looked every bit of the goddess she was born to be. She stopped in front of him and twirled around so that he could see it, and then looked at him expectantly. When he still couldn't find his words, she began to laugh and pressed herself to him.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Tony perked up at her words, and when he realized the god was stunned into a happy silence he gave a loud whoop and hot five-d Clint and Nat who had smirks on their faces.

"I finally did it! I finally got him to be speechless! God of Mischief without his words! Priceless!"

Tony was giving himself a verbal pat on the back for finally accomplishing what none of the Avengers could do. Loki snapping out of it stared at her his mouth turning into a smirk when he took note she was still wearing his gift.

"You look amazing My Love."

He bent down to kiss her lips and she smiled when he pulled away.

"All I get is a peck?"

"It's all my self-control can handle right now and in order to go to this party, I must have some form of self-control, or we will not leave this house."

"But that's what I want to happen..."

Pepper came over and stopped Darcy from pulling Loki back up the steps she had just come down.

"Ooh No you don't. Too much planning has gone into this. You're going..."

Darcy huffed and pouted, catching Loki's eye so he could maybe poof them away to where the rest of the Avenger weren't. Recognizing the look in her eyes that he often had in his own, he shook his head 'no' at her, quickly shutting down any ideas or plans she had.

"Alright everyone we've got to go, or the whole night will be thrown off."

The party began to file out the door, and into the awaiting cars. They drove for 15 minutes before arriving at the party, and Darcy knew once she went inside there was no turning back. Apprehension was written all over her face and as Loki helped her from the car, he whispered in her ear.

"You must relax; things will go fine this evening."

"I...I'm cool. Let's just get this over with."

Had he not been looking at the fear on her face, he wouldn't have known by the tone of her voice she was nervous.

He took her hand in his, and pulled her along the sidewalk leading to giant steps. Darcy cringed at the amount of paparazzi waiting for them to move closer so they could snap better pictures. Tony came over to Darcy and began to talk.

"Darcy I know you are nervous, but I promise it will be fine. I've got your back."

Tony gave her a sincere look and then straightened his tie and spoke.

"Besides remember you are a Stark now. They expect everything and nothing at all if that makes any sense. Just being confident is enough for them, even if you don't feel like it."

Darcy watched him grin at her then walk to Pepper side and together the two began walking toward the flashing lights, the Avengers in tow...

*Inside*

Darcy knew she had to put on a smile and act excited to be at the party. They were about thirty minutes into the party when Pepper came and told her to join Tony in walking onto the stage so he could make the announcement.

"How is everyone doing this evening?"

The crowd cheered in response, and Tony flashed his wide smile and continued.

"Sounds like you all are having a good time. That's great! So for all of you that read the invite to this great party, as you know this is a 21st birthday celebration for the Newest Avenger Darcy! Everybody give her a round of applause!"

Once again the crowd cheered him on.

"Yea, now this has been a big year for the Avengers and me as a person. You see not only did the Avengers gain a kick-ass new member but Darcy and I gained family we didn't know we had. So my first deed to make up for the lost time as big brother was to throw her this totally awesome birthday bash! How do you like it Darcy?"

He held the mic toward my face for me to speak.

"It's great! One of the best birthdays I've ever had. Want to know why?"

"Sure."

They yelled and cheered for her answer.

"Alcohol."

The crowd laughed and cheered, more confident she continued on.

"No, but really. This is one of the best birthdays I've ever had. Tony was right in saying this has been a big year for us. I mean becoming an Avenger is big enough on its own, but you add in finding out Tony Stark is your long-lost sibling and you've got a hell of a year."

The crowd began to whisper among themselves as her and Tony's words sunk in.

"So thank you Tony. This day has been great! And thank you everyone for joining me in celebrating this happy occasion and please drink for me!"

Darcy smiled at the crowd, and despite the shock they all had at hearing the news that this girl was the long-lost sister of the infamous Tony Stark, they clapped, and Darcy turned to leave the stage when Tony said...

"Oh no you don't you don't think you're getting off that easy, I have a gift for you!"

Darcy looked at Tony who grinned at her and started laughing when Darcy turned around and the curtain they had been standing in front of dropped and she found her own all black corvette with black and red leather interior, all presented to her with a big red bow on top. Tony handed her the keys and she jumped him for a hug.

"No freaking away Tony! This is awesome!"

"Now you don't think I would force you through all of this and not get you something nice as 'thank you for participating' gifts do you?"

Darcy shook her head 'no' and got in the driver side of the car, even though she couldn't drive it anywhere yet because they were of course still inside. She got back out and hugged Tony again.

"This is so like the sweet 16 I never got, but better y'all want to know why?."

She said into the microphone.

"Alcohol?"

Some party goer yelled out causing everybody to laugh.

"No, well ok maybe a little bit, but no really this has been great because I've never had a room full of people around to celebrate just me, and the fact that everyone came out tonight show the support we have. So with that being said thank you!"

Tony took the mic back from Darcy who was itching to get off the stage and back to Loki who had been intently watching their banter from his spot off to the side of the room.

"Alright enough with the mushy stuff, let's get back to the partying."

People clapped as the two left the stage, camera flashing, all grasping to get good pictures of the siblings for all the press they were about to get.

After that little announcement Darcy didn't have a lot of time to breathe, all of a sudden everyone wanted to meet her, shake her hand, take a picture with her. Loki was used to the clamoring of people because of his Princely status at home. This had happened more often times than not and he had to handle it accordingly, so this wasn't a big deal to him. Darcy on the other hand was a bit flustered in trying to accommodate everyone, so when saw her chance she took it and escaped to the bathroom. She gave herself a break for 5 minutes and had devised a plan to get to the bar before anybody saw her, but she knew the likelihood of that was slim to none, Tony had devised this dress so that she would get all the attention. She snuck out the bathroom, and tried to take the wall all the way to the side of the bar. She got close before a muscular guy stopped her; he was a sandy blonde, with crystal blue eyes, and a tall stature.

"Ms. Darcy Stark?"

Darcy mentally groaned and turned around, fake smile on her face.

"Yes hello. You are?"

"My name is Kyle. I have to say that the Stark family is a very lucky one."

Darcy couldn't figure out why the man with the charming smile was so familiar to her.

"Really why are we so lucky? The wealth?"

"Oh No, they made good-looking kids. Well at least they made beautiful women."

Darcy blushed slightly, but in same instance she was looking for a way out the conversation before other people trapped her. In all honesty she was just ready to go home.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I have to go..."

"Could I interest you in a dance? You haven't had any fun all night."

"I'm sorry but I can't. Besides my boyfriend is waiting on me, so I'll have to decline."

I smiled nicely and began to walk away, but he stopped me.

"Oh come on just one dance won't hurt you."

He said to Darcy, giving her a kind smile. Darcy was just about to decline again when she felt arms encircle her waist.

"I was beginning to worry when we couldn't find you where you said you'd be. And who is this gentleman?"

Loki said to Darcy, nobody else could see past the nice words he offered, and take them for the in-between the lines meaning he had. He had really meant "What in the hell is this?"

"Umm...Loki this is Kyle, he just wanted to wish me a happy birthday. I was telling him we were just about to leave."

The two men shook hands as custom dictated but the pleasantry was fake. Darcy could tell Loki knew what Kyle really wanted from Darcy, and if they stayed much longer, they just might be peeling innocent Kyle from various parts of the room.

"It was nice to meet you Kyle, please enjoy the rest of the night."

She smiled at the man and pulled Loki away, his tense actions weren't helping her enjoy the night at all.

"I really am ready to go home."

"Was that male bothering you?"

Loki asked his hand on her lower back leading her over to the rest of the group.

"No, it was fine. I can handle myself."

"What did he want?"

"How do you know he didn't just want to say hello and meet me like everyone else?"

"I know the look of a lusting male, when I see it."

"He probably was lusting after me, I mean with this dress, just be happy most people have respected the fact I came with a date."

Darcy said with mirth in her voice, hoping to make Loki see it wasn't a big deal to be approached.

"That male...I just don't trust his intentions toward you. Besides the blatant lust there was other thing behind his eyes, other plans. He is not safe Darcy."

Darcy felt like his words were coming from a place of jealously, so she dismissed them with a kiss to his lips.

"It will be fine Loki, now if you're done. I think you said something about a second birthday gift that I get if I played nice. I'd say I've earned it."

Darcy smirked naughtily at him, and that effectively took his mind off the man who was watching them make their goodbye rounds so they could leave for the night...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :(

Here is the next chapter! ***WARNING* Showers lemons will ensue in this chapter. If it's not your thing then skip the bolds and line breaks. I hope you like it!**

A/N: In a shameless plug, I have started a new story in addition to this one called "Here in Our Hell" now I must warn you that it has very strong themes in it, and I have but a warning in it about what it includes, but if you want to give it a chance I'd be grateful. :) Thanks!

Now onwards with the story:

* * *

Chapter 3: All We Needed Was A Purpose

*The Next Morning*

Darcy woke up to her cell phone blaring some ungodly loud ringtone. She looked at the time and saw 8am, which pissed her off, even if she was half wake. She and Loki hadn't gotten around to sleeping until 4 in the morning, not that she was complaining, she thoroughly enjoyed her second gift from Loki. Now the problem was whoever thought it was a good idea to call her at 8 in the morning, and why did they expect to live afterward. She reached over and grabbed the phone, pressing talk before sitting it on her ear, while she put her hand back down.

"Hello?"

"I'm glad you had a good birthday, did you forget to mention something to us dear?"

She heard her mom's disgruntled voice and that woke her up slightly.

"Mom?"

"Who else would it be?! Are you still sleeping? Get up!"

"Mom, mom! Hold on its like eight am here. What is the problem?"

"Why didn't you tell us that you were going to do that?"

"Do what?! Just spit it already mom."

"Don't you get sassy with me Darcy this is serious!"

"Well if you just tell me already, then I wouldn't have a reason to get sassy."

Darcy was confused and the lack of sleep was not helping her understand what her mother was pissed about.

"Darcy"

"Mom, I swear you've got ten seconds to tell me what the problem is, or I'm hanging up with you."

"Thanks to you and your brothers little announcement our whole house is surrounded by press trying to the scoop on your life. We are all trapped in the house; your father can't even get his morning paper. Why didn't you warn us?!"

"I asked you to come out here for my party. You all refused."

Darcy had an inkling this might happen, but she had hoped that once they did the press tour that it would keep them away from her family until she could convince them to sit for one interview. She guessed she underestimated the crowd interest would spark so quickly.

"We can't leave our house!"

Darcy got up from the bed grabbing Loki's discarded shirt from last night on the way to the window.

"Jarvis pull up all the major news channels that are covering last night's news."

"Who is Jarvis? Why aren't you fixing this problem you caused!?"

Jarvis responded with a yes madam and displayed the news channels along her wall. Loki was waking up, slightly confused, but unlike most he choose to observe his surroundings then ask if he couldn't figure it out on his own.

"Mom just calm down give me some time to figure it out. You will be fine, but I need like 30 minutes to get a plan together."

"Fine, 30 minutes but I better hear from you."

"Alright mom. Bye."

Darcy hung up the phone, focusing on the projection in front of her. There were a lot of news channels having their breaking news story as Tony's major announcement from last night, all playing clips from the speech and pictures from the party and of her. Overnight they had begun digging into her life and had found out where she had lived, old classmates, and had indeed surrounded her parent's house. Little clips of her father swatting the camera people away, in his short bathrobe and socks. Darcy groaned and rested her forehead in her hand.

"Classy dad, real classy"

She mumbled under her breath. Loki sensing her distress, he made a pair of Midgardian boxers appear on his lower half.

"What has transpired that has you awake so early?"

"Damn media. They've swarmed my parents' house trying to get info on me and talk to them since our party last night. Now I've got pissed off parents and a hell of a clean up to do. Yo' Jarvis please dispatch the police to my parents house, then call the airport, have them ready Tony's private plane to depart in 3 hours, also wake up Tony and tell him this is all his fault, then tell him I want him to meet me downstairs before we leave."

"Will do . The tasks will be completed in a matter of minutes."

Loki wouldn't tell her for the sake of his reigning need to dominate, but he enjoyed watching her take control and do what needed to be done.

"I take it we are going to see your parents."

"Yeah, it looks like you are going to meet them a little earlier than planned. My family is the type that won't understand anything until I explain it to them, and if I don't do it face to face they will do the exact opposite of what we need them to do. So pack a bag, well that is if you want to go. If not I'll just go alone..."

"Darcy I'll go. Just get the details ready, and relax before you get stuck with Grey eyes, I assume you want to tell your parents first rather than show them."

Darcy nodded and huffed. She begrudgingly made her way into the bathroom, but the reason for her tiredness struck her, she grinned, and stopped turned to crook her finger to Loki.

"I was thinking we'd save so much time if we showered together."

Loki got his mischievous face on again and stalked to her.

"I was thinking the same thing, plus I'm sure there are some spots on your body I could clean for you."

_***" BEGIN M HERE" ***_

* * *

Darcy nodded and kissed him, her soft lips passionately caressing his slightly cooler ones, as the leaned against the door frame to the bathroom. The more the tension built the harder the kiss became, and Loki's tongue prodded at her lips, and she immediately granted entrance. His tongue won the battle for dominance against hers, effectively causing her to want more. She pulled away so she could cut the water on for the shower. She turned around and buttoned the large shirt and watched the green in Loki's eyes turn the tale-tale dark green, almost black color signaling his desire. His boxers dissipated without a word or hand motion from him and he followed Darcy as she stepped into the large shower. Darcy stepped under the warm spray, the water ran down her body, and Loki hardened from the sight.

"Someone is happy to see me."

Loki smirked and pulled Darcy into his arms as he got under the water. He let his hands wander around her body.

"My Love I am never not 'happy' to see you. To see that I am the one who makes you so aroused for carnal pleasure, it does many things for me. To know that I can touch you here,"

Loki kneaded her breasts in her hands, his thumb of his right hand rubbing a circle pattern around Darcy's nipple making her softly bite her lip.

"And Here."

His other hand drifted to cup her sex, making sure he grazed her clit in the process; she gasped at the sensation and dropped her head to his chest for support.

"I also like being the one to make you feel pleasure. To have you fall apart from my touches is more than enough to make 'me' happy."

He began to run a few fingers up and down her folds, her small whispers of pleasure were not enough to satisfy his ego, so he circled the entrance to her body before plunging two fingers inside with much warning to Darcy, who gasped and stuttered from the force and unexpected entry.

"Mmm..."

Loki turned them so that she could rest her back against the wall. Darcy gripped the muscles of his forearms, continuing to worry her bottom lip. Loki stopped the biting with a kiss and she responded hungrily, and she hooked a leg on to his hip so that he could plunge in fingers harder. Loki loved to play with her body; it was like his own personal instrument that only he could ever know how to play, and what notes to hit that would cause Darcy to sing a beautiful song of pleasure. Wanting to hear the song, he wasted no time kissing down her body his lips joining his fingers. Darcy jolted when she felt his cold tongue on her most private of areas, she could tell by the temperature of said appendage that was slowly circling her bundle of nerves that this wasn't his normal cool, this was Frost Giant cold. It was intense for Darcy, the ice tongue alone was enough to send her racing, but now she had the combination of his freezing tongue and the warm water running down her body, over her sensitive nipples, making her grab at them. Her head rested back against the cool tile, as he tasted and played with her body. Darcy hands dropped to his dark hair when he began to flick his tongue across her lower lips, and curl his fingers up inside of her. He then surprised her by standing up completely taking her body with him, her legs draped over his shoulders, using the wall as leverage while holding her with his free hand. Darcy's heart raced knowing he could drop her at any moment, but the freedom of letting go added more pleasure to her. She knew he was trying to make her come, but she wanted to come with him inside of her. She mumbled out,

"I want you inside of me now Loki, Oh mmm..."

She lost her sentence to extra flick against her flesh, but Loki listened and she felt her legs being moved by the thighs to lock around his waist. She tossed her head back when he slowly slid into her, she hurt her head a little on the wall, but she didn't care enough to do anything about it. She rested her hands on his shoulders, leaning forward to kiss his neck and leave her marks on his pale skin (the ones from last night had healed already), while he thrusted into her hot, wet heat.

"You are always so tight love..."

Loki said with a grunt, moving faster.

"ohhh..."

Darcy's words weren't understandable but the sounds were enough to motivate him to find their mutual pleasure. Loki found it got easier and easier to get lost in the moment with her, easier to get lost to the pleasure. In the past, when he took a lover, to uphold his reputation he saw to their pleasure, sought something quick of his own, but he was always very aware of the moment and was in control of when the moment ended, with Darcy he liked giving her control, he was okay with spending all day in bed with her he'd do anything to her that she wanted and he knew she wasn't using him for his reputation and theirs like the women of his past.

"Harder Loki, Harder"

He took hold of her waist and began to pound into her, her tight, wet passage holding him in, and Darcy could feel her orgasm approaching quickly. Her heart raced, her toes curled and she let go, triggering Loki's release. Darcy slid her legs to the shower floor, the warm water that was getting colder by the second still rushed over their bodies.

"I never get enough of that."

Darcy said breathlessly, and on wobbly feet she began to take the shower she came in there for.

_**"End M"**_

* * *

*Later*

Darcy had on her new ACDC shirt, (a gift from Tony who said it was a Stark rite of passage to own one), a pair of firm fitting jeans, and tennis shoes. Loki on the other hand had on a pair of jeans but not much else; he was confused on what to wear to meet her family.

"So what do Midgardians wear when they meet the sires of their lovers?"

Darcy rinsed out the toothpaste from her mouth and turned around, appreciating the shirtless Loki, but knowing she had to be able to walk to talk to her parents later.

"We try for nice, but not over dressed. So keep the jeans, and put on a black tee-shirt, the black leather jacket, and a pair of shoes of your choosing."

Loki nodded and went back into the closet to find the articles she had requested he wear. Sliding them on, he came back out and Darcy subconsciously licked her lips. She liked him in any type of leather, so the jacket did wonders, plus she knew her parents well enough to know the leather would make them wary enough not to think he was a push over, and it wouldn't freak them out like his normal armor or all leather riding gear would.

"Adequate?"

Loki asked and Darcy nodded, and smiled.

"Very, now let's go."

They made their way downstairs and found Tony scratching his head only further intensifying the prominent bed head he was sporting. He poured copious amounts of sugar into his coffee and glared at Darcy as she made her way down the steps.

"So I take it there is a reason you've had me awaken at 8am. Without having Jarvis start my coffee."

Pouring a cup for both herself and Loki, she took hers and sat down in the bar stool next to Loki, and Tony.

"Yea, Mr. Let's-throw-a-party-to-announce-I-have-a-long-lost -sister. The media is having a field day with this; my family is currently trapped in their house that is surrounded by media reporters all trying to dig my life up. I sent the police over to help them out, but now I've got to go all the way home."

Tony sat up straighter at her words. He didn't like being too far away from his little sister; he couldn't protect her when she wasn't near.

"Why?"

"I have to get their story straight for the media, they say the wrong things to them and we are screwed. Knowing my family they will say the wrong things if I don't explain face to face what they cannot say or do."

"Why haven't you called SHIELD in on this? Coulson would freakin' jump over the moon if you or Pep asked him to do something for you."

Then he mumbled under his breath.

"I ask the man to help me find a room on the hellicarrier and he just walks away."

Darcy laughed at Tony, much like Tony's relationship with Director Fury, he and Coulson were the same way. Really Love/hate although the difference between Coulson and Fury was that Phil had a compassionate side once and awhile and he saw through Tony's sarcastic side enough to see he wasn't a complete narcissist all the time. Fury couldn't and only used them when convenient.

"I need to talk to them myself, we're about to leave for the airport. So you are calling SHIELD and they will work on a back story for my parents. They are used to having to bail you out of shit, the back-story will be much more believable if they think it will benefit all the Avengers so you are going to help me fix this mess."

"Fine. I take it you're going with her Rock of Ages?"

Loki glared at the nickname, but answered the question.

"Yes. I had every intention of meeting Darcy's parents but with this fiasco I will accompany her now."

"I'll call SHIELD and work on what I can from here. Get out of here, fix this, and get back before Pepper begins booking our press tour. Jarvis already told me we have emails and multiple phone calls all from media outlets trying to get exclusives from us."

Darcy groaned and dropped her head to the counter.

"It's starting..."

*Darcy's Parents house*

The media had turned the street into a camp ground, some going as far as to pay off some of her former neighbors to use their homes and lawns as news bases. The police had at least made the interlopers back up off the Lewis's private property. Darcy rubbed her temple as she pulled into the driveway of the two-story house she grew up in.

"This is crazy. You'd think they give up by now."

"You mortals find everything interesting. It's quite comical."

Loki said with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Yeah, whatever Mr. I'm-A-Prince-this-is-normal-for-me. Come on, let's get out before the police try to make us leave."

Darcy opened her car door and stepped out, as soon as the media saw it was her they went wild, and started snapping shots, shouting questions, and Darcy grabbed Loki by the wrist and tugged for him to go to the front door. She didn't knock; using her key she opened the door, and ran inside, her mother who was startled and screamed at her sudden appearance as she was crossing into her living room.

"Darcy Ingrid Lewis!"

Darcy cringed at her middle name. She had ALWAYS hated it, and that was one of the finer points of learning she was adopted her real middle name was much better.

"It's Darcy Isabella Stark-Lewis, and hello to you to mom."

Her mother Brenda rolled her eyes at Darcy's correction and dropped her hand from her chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to fix this mess."

"And who is this?"

Her mom motioned to Loki behind her, who hadn't spoken yet. Darcy took his hand.

"Mom this is my boyfriend Loki Laufeyson, Loki this is my mother Brenda Lewis."

He moved forward and bowed to her, taking her hand and brushing her knuckles with his lips. Brenda blushed.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Lady Lewis. Darcy has talked much about you and your husband."

"All good things I hope."

"Nothing but kind words for you both."

Darcy admired the way he made clear bullshit sound so believable.

"Mom, where is Dad?"

"In front of T.V., your sisters are here as well."

Darcy mentally screamed, she was not excited to see them, not one bit. They were stuck up brats who got everything they wanted, while Darcy got the short end of the stick. Turns out that was for a reason.

"Really, great, left my cyanide pill at home."

"Honestly Darcy I'm not sure why you think so lowly of your sisters, but they love you..."

"And want to see me happy yadda yadda yadda. I've heard the little sister speech already. Can we go talk to dad and get down to why I came home?"

"Okay Darcy. Loki watch out for my daughter, her flippant attitude and bad manners are enough to want to strangle her."

"Darcy is quite the hellion but I love her none the less."

Brenda smiled at Loki, but didn't say anything back causing him to have pause. Most mothers' eyes well up at hearing their children are loved and are in love. It gave him pause to believe that maybe Darcy's words about her family weren't pure exaggeration as he originally thought.

They followed her mother into the living room, where her father was indeed watching T.V.

"Dad."

Darcy's father stood and turned around at the sound of her voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to fix this huge media nightmare we've found ourselves in. I told Tony to just wait and do a proper press conference and give an exclusive interview right after, but does he listen? Nope. So here I am."

Darcy didn't question the lack of warmth between her and her parents. They had a soft spot for her, but Darcy knew that she would never meet up to the wonderful rainbows and sparkles that were her older sisters who was the biological child or blood related relatives of Brenda and Jeff (Darcy's parents.).

"Good. You know they've got video and pictures of me in my house robe."

"Well, dad I told you to stop wearing that short robe years ago. I even got you that new one."

"Yeah, I happen to like mine."

"Mary Anne and Sarah bought that for Father's Day when they were five, but whatever, look the company I work for is working on what you all need to say to media..."

"Who is this?"

Darcy was a little flustered at her Dad's bad attitude that she almost had forgotten Loki. Being the type to analyze the situation he saw the way Darcy was silently affected by her father's words. He didn't like that, so he immediately decided he didn't like man with sandy blonde and grey hair. He would not seek to be rude to the man out of respect for Darcy but his obvious disrespect of her was enough to anger him.

"This is Loki Laufeyson, my boyfriend. Loki this is my dad Jeff Lewis."

Loki shook the man's hand, and said,

"Hello Sir Lewis. Nice to put a name to face."

"Loki, what kind of name...wait aren't you that guy that tried to kill us all?!"

Darcy flinched slightly; damn she hadn't been expecting them to figure that out so soon. Loki said nothing wanting to follow Darcy's lead.

"Umm...well let's jump right in why don't we? Yea, he is the same Loki that leveled New York City a few years ago, now he is a member of the Avengers, and has saved your lives more times that I can legally tell you about."

"Leave it to Darcy to bring home a criminal to meet the family."

Darcy rolled her eyes to face her sisters, glaring at Sarah who had made the comment.

"Reformed criminal, and hello to you too Sarah, Mary Anne."

The two sisters (well sister, and one cousin that they took in when they were young).

"Loki, my sisters Sarah and Mary Anne."

"Ladies."

He gave a slight bow, but made no move to give any other greeting.

"He's way hotter in person Sarah."

"Yea, he's a total scorcher. It's nice to meet you Loki."

Sarah flipped her blonde hair over one shoulder, and holding her hand out for Loki take. He did the gentlemanly thing and kissed her hand, and did the same for Mary. Darcy blinked her eyes to hide her anger; she didn't want her family to see them gray because they had pissed her off.

"So why is the hottie with you?"

"Because I'm the epitome of awesome, why are you both here?"

"Mom called us crying about how you got them trapped in their house."

"Well I'm fixing it now. So have a seat, so I can explain what is going to happen."

Darcy said with the sound of slight frustration in her voice.

"Why do we..."

Darcy's cell phone rang stopping the nasty comment she just knew her sister was about to say. She wasted no time answering it the call.

"Darcy's answering service speaking, she's currently in hell right now, but I can take a message; she said facing her ultra thin stark phone. Coulson smirked at her from his end.

"One could guess so judging by the media circus around your parent's house. We've got a back story for your parents, would you like me to send what to say, or we can have a SHIELD agent to explain the situation. He can be there in the morning."

"Can you come? You explain the SHIELD stuff so much better."

"The Director has said I don't have time to fly there."

"What if I have Loki come and get you?"

Loki looked at Darcy who was giving him the puppy eyes. He relented and nodded at her.

"Agent Coulson if you have time I will retrieve you and take you back."

"Fine with me. See you in two minutes."

The phone call ended and Loki disappeared from his spot, making Darcy's family jump in shock and only for him to return moments later with Agent Coulson in his normal black suit, and once again scaring Darcy's family.

"'Sup Coulson! You were not at my birthday party, and I for one, am highly offended."

Darcy said with mock anger in her voice.

"Hey I wanted to come, but you know new mysteries, strange happenings. Fury had me on a case."

Darcy was about to ask when Phil shook his head.

"No, I can't tell you in front of Civilians."

"Fine, but I want all the details. Phil this is my mother..."

"I know who they are."

Phil smiled and shook their hands, naming them as he went.

"Mr. Jeff Lewis, Mrs. Brenda Lewis, Ms. Sarah Lewis and Mary Anne Freeman. Pleasure to meet you all, let's get this show on the road shall we."

"Fine, I'm ready to have my house back to normal."

Said Jeff to Phil.

"If that is the case then you all will agree and achieve this effectively. Your back story is fairly simple. You were chosen by the Starks Maria and Howard to raise their daughter in the inconspicuous place as possible. They planned on returning for her when she was older, but they died before they got the chance. Any questions about how you were chosen you say you don't know how or why only that raising a child like Darcy was a blessing."

Darcy smirked; she knew Phil had added that last part in there to make her happy. They would be forced to actually be nice to her, and it would be on all the news stations around the world.

"When do we have to say this?"

"Well Ms. Potts, the CFO of Stark Industries has arranged for a special to be aired on T.V. with an interview done by Oprah."

Darcy's mom freaked out, her smile was so wide it threatened to busy her face open.

"Holy crap! I'm going to meet Freakin' Oprah! Like holy crap really!"

Jeff got a bit green at the thought of now having to be interviewed by arguably one of the biggest talk show hosts in history and on national T.V. Sarah and Mary Anne were just excited to know they would be on T.V.

"When are they going to be doing the interview?"

Darcy asked Phil.

"Well it will be a special so I assume once you all are ready you can board Mr. Starks private plane back to California and Ms. Potts will have the camera crew ready to film."

At the news of going to California Sarah and Mary Anne shrieked again and yelled.

"We are going to pack!"

"Good go home and I'll pick you up from your houses."

Darcy said to them and watched as they ran to their cars.

"Coulson where are they staying?"

"The Stark residence."

"Loki, go ahead and try to kill me again. Please."

He chuckled and placed her hand on her lower back.

"Everything will be fine. Will you assist your parents in readying themselves?"

"Nope. Hey Coulson?"

"Yes."

"Wanna do me a favor before Loki takes you back to wherever you were?"

"What is the favor?"

"My rental car is not going to fit all of us and luggage, can you go get my sisters and get them packed in the car. I know they will have the most luggage, and when you get back here with then Loki can take you back?"

"Sure. Keys please."

Darcy handed him the keys and Phil walked out the door with his normal pace.

Darcy's parents didn't say a word and turned on their heels to go up the steps. Once she heard the door close she grunted and dropped onto the couch. Loki looked at her and sat down in the seat next to her.

"Your family seems...pleasant."

Darcy looked at him disbelievingly.

"You're joking right? That was fucking torture!"

"I take it their behavior was not a side effect of being thrusted into the public scrutiny?"

"No, this just another day for Darcy in the Lewis household."

"I say they are marginally better than dear Odin. At least they speak in your presence."

Loki said remembering the cold person that was his father. Darcy saw the far off look in his eyes, the green in his eyes burning red around the edge.

"Yeah, well it looks like we both had messed up childhoods."

Darcy moved into his arms as he rested in the corner of the couch.

"I swear I'll be a better father than that man ever was. Our children will never suffer and be lied to like we were."

Darcy heard the words and she did her best not to stiffen. She wouldn't be Darcy if she didn't let her imagination run off with her sometimes, so she had imagined having children with Loki. She had images of dark-haired green-eyed beauties. If she admitted to herself she wanted no pesky interference from her in their features. Loki had the same ideas when he allowed himself the thought of having children. He hoped they all looked like Darcy so that they would not suffer the scrutiny of being the children of a monster. He knew they'd be Frost giants too, but they wouldn't suffer with it, they would know the truth from a young age, but would know not to show anyone. Those stories of frost giants would not burn in the ears of his future spawns.

"I agree. Let's be better parents."

Darcy closed her eyes letting her mind relax and bask in scent that was all Loki. It took her back to the beginning of their relationship, sitting on Vanaheim sensing the space around them, breathing in deeply and letting her nose fill with the scent of him.

"We should go to Vanaheim tomorrow. I wanna train and do a little exploring."

"Sure. We can go; will any others be joining us?"

"No. This is you and me, plus I want to do a little lying in the grass, meditation. Get away from everybody for a few hours."

Loki nodded and closed his eyes, not falling asleep but resting.

30 minutes later...

Darcy's parents moved all their bags down the steps and were making sure they had everything they wanted to take to California.

"I'm going to throw out my back trying to carry these bags."

"You never know what you're going to need. Did that other guy come back yet?"

Darcy's mom asked looking out the window.

"No, he should be back shortly."

"It doesn't take 30 minutes to get to your sisters' houses'"

Said Jeff, a stern look across the face.

"It does when those two are packing for a trip to California and they haven't planned everything in advance with clothing options. With Phil's luck they can get here in the next hour and a half and that with heavy prayer included."

Darcy said poking fun at the two while they weren't around. To her relief a horn honked and we saw Phil get out the car so he could help take the bags out, and Loki helped them.

"Dad drive to the airport we will meet you there."

"I have to drive."

"We all can't fit in the car. Loki can just transport us there."

"Why can't he just poof us all there?"

"Because it's a waste of magic when we have a perfectly fine car, four functions adults that can drive a car, all of which have too many bags. So you all can drive yourselves just fine the last time I checked so we will meet you there once Loki takes Phil home."

Her parents didn't really have much of an argument, because they knew nothing about magic. Yea, Loki could have taken them with luggage but that was a lot of trips and a whole other argument about who got to poof first. Darcy could see it coming if she let Loki agree to do that. They loaded them and made sure they got down the street and the media saw them leave. They tried to rush Darcy for pictures, and answers for which she answered no comment and we went back inside the house.

Darcy hugged Phil goodbye and Loki took him back to the hellicarrier that was sailing in the Atlantic about now, and once he returned he took her in his arms and teleported them to the airport, where they informed security that her family would be joining them shortly, and they took the back seats on the luxurious plane...

* * *

_It can only go up from here lol :) not really..._


	4. Chapter 4

Normal disclaimers apply!

**This chapter contains a LEMON! NOT YOUR THING AVOID ANYTHING AFTER THE BOLDED WORDS AND LINE BREAK! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 4: All We Needed Was A Purpose

Darcy was so happy to be home she wasn't sure what to do. She loved her family but she was sure she was going to snap and kill them all. That plane ride was pure torture for her. Her sisters ordered around the flight attendants for everything, even at one point complained their juices that had too much ice in them. Her father complained the seats were too soft then mumbled about wasting money when Loki could save them the trouble. Then her mom acted like she had never been anywhere on a plane before, and acting like a complete lunatic about being in such luxury.

Darcy had Jarvis arrange for transportation back to the house and they were just now making it back to the house. Darcy smiled a little when they pulled up and her new car (bow still attached) was parked in the front of the massive estate.

"Whose is that?"

Sarah yelled out at the sight of the car.

"Mine. Don't you love birthdays?"

The door was opened and Darcy let them get out the car first before she followed and led them inside.

"Welcome home Ms. Stark and Mr. Laufeyson. I trust you enjoyed your trip."

"Enjoyed is a strong word Jarvis. Hey are Tony and Pepper home?"

"Yes we are."

Tony said as he and Pepper came down steps and crossing the room over to the new entries in the house.

He shook Jeff's hand first.

"I take it you all are Darcy's family. Hello I'm Tony Stark."

"Yea you're the reason the whole world has seen my skivvies."

"Dad, really enough with the robe situation! Avoid the whole situation by putting on some pants or at least shorts in the mornings."

Darcy was bound to snap at anytime, that small outburst was not as bad as Loki had been expecting. Her dad stared at Loki, but for the most part said nothing back.

"And who is this beautiful young lady next to you Mr. Stark?"

"Please call me Tony Mrs. Lewis; this is my lovely girlfriend Ms. Pepper Potts. She is also CFO of Stark Industries."

Pepper stepped forward shaking everyone hands and missing the disappointed glares from Darcy's sisters. Darcy didn't miss them though and rolled her eyes, then turned to Tony.

"Have the other Avengers left already?"

"No, they decided to give your family time to settle in, they all went to dinner and will be back in a few hours."

"Great I wanted to say goodbye."

"Well I think they will be hanging around here. I'll explain later."

"Cool. Umm ok so hey Pepper would you and Tony like to show my parents to their room. I'll show my sisters to their rooms."

"Sure, they are staying down the hall from you in the connector rooms."

"Okay, follow me ladies."

Darcy said sugary sweet, which set off warning bells in all of their heads except for her family. Loki knew her well enough to know she had a plan. He snapped his fingers and made the bags appear in the appropriate room, but decided to go back to their room. He knew Darcy could take care of herself.

Darcy knew that glare that her sisters gave very well. She was about to crush any plans or bright ideas they had right now. As soon as the door closed to the first room, Darcy turned on her heel.

"So this is the first room the second is through the bathroom."

"Hey Darcy are the other Avengers are going to be here too?"

Sarah said with a plotting look in her eyes.

"Yea."

The two girls smirked and their eyes brightened up.

"Yes, that Captain America is hot."

"Yes he is hot. I'd have a kid for him right now."

Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Well too bad none of them are single."

Darcy said with her hands across her chest.

"None of them?"

"Nope and don't try anything either. Steve is a very dedicated man so that's a lost cause, Bruce is a great guy but you don't want to piss him off which means you don't want to piss his girlfriend off. Thor is loyal and seeing as he sees me like family and therefore he sees you like family and Jane is my best friend, you try anything and I will disown you."

Sarah and Mary Anne had a shocked look on their faces but only Mary spoke.

"Isn't there one more? Like the guy with the bow?"

"Try him if you want to but I warn you his girlfriend Natasha A.K.A Black Widow knows how to collapse your lungs with two fingers."

Their eyes widened and Darcy did her best not to laugh.

"Jarvis will let you know when everyone gets here."

"That guy that spoke over the intercom when we got here? When do we get to meet him?"

"Say hi. Jarvis is Tony's AI and runs the household. He can get you anything you need or show you where to find them."

Darcy said with a fake smile on her face. She hoped the thought of somebody being able to kill them with two fingers would be enough to deter them from trying anything. She turned away to leave when she heard...

"And what about Loki?"

Asked Sarah.

"What do you mean what about Loki?"

"I mean I can just take him, I mean did you see how he kissed my hand when we met. Hotness like that cannot be contained."

Darcy saw the dreamy look on her face. She had to laugh to keep from ripping out her spine with her own hand and strangling her with it.

"I'd love to see you try. Really go ahead and try, it ought to give me a laugh for the night."

Darcy knew Loki wasn't entranced by promises of meaningless sex and blonde hair like the boyfriends of her past. He was a freaking prince on his realm for crying out loud, Loki could have anyone he wanted. He chose her and not anyone else, and he wouldn't choose anyone else for empty promises. She thought that it would great to see them get their egos knocked down a peg or two.

"You two must not be that serious if you're going to just hand him over like that."

Darcy stopped before walking out the door, and faced her sisters.

"Oh I love him, and he loves me. That's why this ought to be funny."

Darcy left them to chew on that information. It hurt her to think that her sisters would pursue him knowing he was with her, and that she loved him, but Darcy had learned to accept long ago that the quote "Sometimes you had to watch your family closer than you had to watch your enemies." was a true statement. She left the room and walked to hers to find Loki watching an old rerun of Criminal Minds. She climbed in the bed next to him; neither said anything as she curled into his side. He dropped his hands that had been behind his head and the wrapped around her.

"Answer this one question and I won't ask anything else about your family."

Loki spoke when the show went off for commercials.

"Umm...ok."

"Your sisters, have you killed them or can I assume they are alive?"

Darcy began laughing.

"They live...for now."

Loki laughed at her words and leaned down to kiss her.

"Have I ever told you that I am happy that you are not a homicidal, vengeful angry god who takes his anger and poor unsuspecting mortals anymore?"Darcy joked with him.

"Have I told you I'm glad you don't hang you female undergarments from the shower rod anymore?"

Loki countered with a smirk on his face. Darcy was about to respond when they heard Tony.

"Yo' Darcy what do you and Loki want on your pizzas?"

"Get whatever you want Tony. Just ask my parents or they will somehow blame me if they hate the pizza."

Tony chuckled and left the two alone to ask what others wanted on their pizza.

"Now back to your little undergarment comment..."

*20 minutes later*

"Ms. Stark you asked me to inform you of when the other Avengers were arriving."

"Thanks Jarvis, we will be down in moment."

Darcy had unwittingly fallen asleep on Loki's chest and he had fallen asleep too. She pulled herself up and huffed.

*Downstairs*

Steve and Beth, Bruce and Peggy, Clint and Natasha, and Thor and Jane all came back from their restaurant of choice laughing about something that had happened and anxious at the same time. They all wanted to meet Darcy's family. They didn't know she left until they woke up and found Tony on a video call with Fury about a working cover story, into which Fury tried to say that that wasn't SHIELD's problem and that was Tony's family secret into which Tony stated this could have been avoided if he had told him from the beginning rather than waiting to be found out like he had. Fury knew he was busted on that one and knowing he still hadn't told them everything he decided to lessen the blow later by doing this now.

They saw him agree to a story and then asked what was going on that Tony was requesting a cover story for. Tony explained and told them where Darcy was. Nat and Clint offered to go help but Tony had stopped them and told them that Darcy and Loki could handle a couple of news reporters. So they enjoyed their day as couples and when they realized it would be a couple of hours before Darcy got back they decided to go to dinner. Tony and Pepper decided to wait on Darcy to get back and greet his guests.

So when Darcy came down the steps irritation plastered firmly on her face yet her eyes were still brown they got worried and wondered how long it would be before she got pissed and to the point anything could happen to anybody. She could throw off a minor Stinging spell or it could be strong enough to knock even Thor on his ass for a little bit and everyone else would be knocked out. Not to mention all the crazy weather she caused that weather men couldn't explain. So yes they were all nervous as to why she had on her face.

"Darcy, are you okay? You look a little angry." asked Steve.

Darcy shook her head yes and asked Jarvis to call her family down. Tony and Pep came down behind the two. Tony spoke first.

"The pizza will be here soon Darcy. I take it you've already asked the parents come downstairs."

"Begrudgingly. But yes."

At that they heard various footsteps making their way down the hall. Darcy's parents appeared first.

"Mom, Dad these are my friends Steve Rogers, His girlfriend Beth, Dr. Bruce Banner and his girlfriend Peggy, Agent Natasha Romanov, Agent Clint Barton, and Thor Odinson and one of my best friends and girlfriend of Thor, Dr. Jane Foster."

Darcy's parents shook everyone hands and her dad got really excited about meeting Steve, ever since he was younger he'd wanted to get the chance to meet Captain America. Darcy smiled as her dad talked to Steve and then she heard her sister come down the steps. She redid the introductions, begging that her sisters didn't do or say anything stupid.

Thankfully they kept their sanity and didn't try anything, although they had changed into rather tight dresses, but she didn't say anything. Everyone asked about how the press was going to be handled and then when the food arrived all those who had already eaten dismissed themselves much to the dismay of Sarah and Mary Anne. So they went for what they presumed as the easiest target, Loki. They couldn't seriously fathom anyone choosing Darcy over them. So while Darcy was helping Pepper clean up they moved to sit on either side of the two men, Sarah sitting next to Loki and Mary next to Tony, who could tell trouble was coming, and he really hoped that he wouldn't have to replace anything, he had just finished the new flooring that Pepper had insisted on and building the new training room to be made with virtually indestructible materials. He was looking forward to not having sweaty workmen in his house all day long. He felt Mary scoot Pepper's chair closer and he wondered why they were so bold in front of their parents.

"They weren't really going to proposition them now were they?"

Tony tried to play off his panic by putting on the facade of cool billionaire very close to being a trillionaire guy that he played off to the public. He was going to speak but Loki beat him to it.

"Ladies were your chairs not comfortable enough for you?"

He said with his eyebrows rose, for a moment Tony thought Loki was falling blatantly into their seduction and wanted to strangle him for betraying his sister like that, but as Tony looked closer Loki had a mischievous look behind his eyes, one that could easily be mistaken for interest if you didn't know him. Oh yes Loki had a plan...

*Meanwhile* -In the Kitchen

Darcy had been waiting for the 'other shoe to drop' so to speak all night. If she knew anything it was that her sisters had a plan. She and Pepper had taken the dishes in the kitchen and once Darcy explained to Pepper what her sisters said about Loki earlier she want to go in and give them a piece of her mind but Darcy stopped her, and had Jarvis show them a live feed from the room they had left everyone in, Darcy watched as her parents said good night and went upstairs. Pepper turned a little green as Mary touched Tony's arm.

"Trust them" was all the Darcy said and they went back to focusing on the screen and they listened in…

"So how do you ladies like Tony's house?"

Loki said while staring at Sarah, who took that as a clear sign to move closer and angle her chest so he could get a better look down her shirt. Tony sat undetectably nervous that Darcy and Pepper could walk back in at any moment.

"It's so BIG Tony"

Mary said the double meaning obvious; Darcy started quietly laughing at the cheesy pick up line.

"Well yes it is. I take pride in having nice things. What about you Loki?"

"Yes, well you ladies I'm not sure if you know this or not but from where Thor and I are from we are the princes of the land. Our palace and grounds are roughly the size of what is that state, ah yes Texas. I believe that's the name."

He coyly took a sip of his drink.

"Yes that's the correct name. Oh don't worry I can help you learn all about the states and such. I'm a great teacher and a very fast learner. Can you teach me some things Sir?"

Normally when Darcy called him Sir it turned him on to no end and he took her repeatedly for such a word, but coming from Sarah's mouth it had no merit and it made him want to vomit. He couldn't understand how someone could treat their own sister so badly as to try and bed their lover. It was truly sad.

"I must admit I am a great teacher. You see I taught Darcy self defense skills, when she ripped out the throat if that unsuspecting Chitari I couldn't have been more proud."

"You can teach me some of those moves if you want. Maybe Tony can help Mary and it will be ALOT of fun."

"I can't you see I promised Pep I'd..."

"Oh please Tony and Loki let's not play coy. We have propositions for you both. We won't tell if you don't. It could be our little secret."

Loki pretended to ponder and then said

"I have a proposition for you Sarah Lewis, you forget this foolish fantasy of you and Mary Anne have dreamed up in hopes of luring us away from Pepper and your sister who I'm sure is already a split second from splitting your skull and having me help rid of your body and trust me I know of plenty of realms that see dead bodies as gifts of the highest form. In other words ladies we are not interested in anything you are offering and you will remove yourself from our persons before your sister comes back and attempts to dispose of you. I assure you her temper is not to be trifled with, and neither is mine."

Sarah and Mary Anne who were scared out of their minds ran from the room, tears in eyes at Loki's words. Darcy had almost forgotten how lethal Loki's tongue could be when prompted. Tony sat looking relived as the girls left and he smiled at Loki. Darcy rubbed Peppers shoulder as they walked back in.

"I told you to trust them. Tony loves you too much to throw it away."

Pepper had a grin on her face proud of Tony for not jumping Mary at the first chance and not wanting to at all. The two men breathed a sigh of relief when the girls came back in the room.

"What took you so long?"

Tony asked kissing Pepper and causing them to burst out laughing.

"You knew that was going to happen didn't you?"

Loki asked his expression turning into a grimace. Loki couldn't believe she didn't trust him so she set this up to see what he'd do.

"You trust me that little, Darcy?"

Darcy stopped laughing and spoke.

"Loki I swear it wasn't you I didn't trust in fact I knew you were going to put them in their place so I didn't come in here. They think so little of me, that they think they could simply take you from me despite me letting them knowing that we love each other and that is something that will never change. As for you Tony I told them blatantly to leave you and every other male Avenger alone, they know you all are in committed relationships and no matter how hard they try it's not going to change. I'm sorry to you both..."

Darcy tried to launch into an apology and Tony stopped her.

"It's okay sis, I know you wouldn't hurt me or Pepper like that, and I know women like your sisters, the ones that think they deserve everything they want without make no effort besides flirting with guys like us to get it for themselves. I'm just awe fully glad you are not like that and thank The Lord you never tried with me before we found out or else that would be awkward."

With a start Darcy realized that was true, she had never ever hit on Tony despite him being handsome and being unbelievably rich. Darcy had never felt anything like that toward him anyway, but she also had love for Pep, and knew she would never hurt her like that. She guessed it was on a more instinctual level that had repelled Tony as a potential mate because they were blood related. Loki was relived at Darcy's admission to not setting out to catch him betraying her. He was already wondering about why she loved him despite all the terrible stuff he had done. Every day he pondered the idea of what would happen if she just decided to walk away, and everyday it became harder to think about. That was the primary reason he had been so disgusted with her sisters. Darcy turned to Loki with her signature puppy dog eyes in an effort to get him to speak his forgiveness out loud to her. He decided to play with her mind and yanked himself away from her, and said goodnight to the table before winking at Tony while Darcy stood on his other side trying to get him to sit down. Pepper knowing that this was all a payback said to Darcy

"Tomorrow after you wake up come find me, we will have errands to run."

Darcy nodded and followed Loki up the stepped worriedly. She hadn't meant to offend him; she honestly just wanted a good laugh, now he was pissed at her. He walked in the room and she followed behind closing the door.

"Loki really you have to believe me! I didn't set this out with the intentions a good laugh. Damn me for thinking things are funny all of the time when they really aren't, always doing shit that gets me in trouble..."

Darcy had begun her rambling causing Loki to turn around and mash their lips together. They kissed for a few moments and Darcy looked at each other Darcy slightly breathless.

"Great, now that I have your attention. You should know me well enough to know I don't like being the target of jokes."

Darcy smirked at him, moving to brush a stray hair back, and then she pretended to pout so she could poke fun at Loki who was trying not to react to her being so close at the moment. It would ruin the whole plan if he did.

"Awe is the little God of Mischief afraid of a little mischief happening to him."

Darcy said caressing his skin and talking in a babyish tone, only making herself laugh harder and Loki's fake scowl deeper.

"I am not afraid, you on the other hand should be."

Loki's scowl turned into a slightly wild smirk and he moved forward, Darcy who had been feigning bravery didn't dare move from her spot. She wasn't sure if he was truly mad at her or not but she wasn't in the mood to spend her night pissing him off further by not taking him seriously. That was a big issue for him, people not taking him seriously, not taking his quiet strength as dangerous. Darcy knew this well, so she stayed in place.

"My little Mortal, you have forgotten that I do not take kindly to being played a fool, so I think I shall remind you."

* * *

_***START M HERE***_

Loki moved sliding his hand up her cheek into her hairline and down her dark brown hair until they stopped gripping almost the ends of her hair and yanking them. It wasn't hard enough to hurt but just enough to demonstrate control. Darcy didn't hiss loudly, mostly under her breath her head tilted upward and her eyes locked with his. He wasted no time leaning in to kiss under her ear to let her know of his intentions. Darcy's lips turned upward slightly at the corners but she stayed mostly expressionless to help play the role Loki wanted her to play.

"I honestly didn't mean to offend you sir..."

Loki felt himself stiffen below at her calling him sir.

"Still things must be learned; although I do rather like that you call me sir"

Darcy smirked and pressed her chest out against him. Loki then almost unexpectedly kissed her roughly. Darcy was almost out of breath when he released her mouth from his. He wasted no time taking off her clothes and his. Darcy chewed her bottom lip, hungry for what all her man was about to give her. There was a bonus of being in a room next door to your conniving sisters , and Darcy knew exactly what the bonus was when Loki made sure she was dripping in readiness for him by plunging his long deft fingers inside of her repeatedly, and telling her she wasn't to make a sound unless he told her to. That proved a hard task so she almost bit her bottom lip off while Loki smirked against her neck that he was kissing. Then without warning he took out his fingers and replaced them with something longer and harder. At this entry Darcy gave the smallest of squeaks and gripped on hard to Loki's shoulders. He took his time with her at first, he wanted to drag out her pleasure, wanted her to beg for a release and most of all he wanted her sisters to know the only body he planned on worshiping in this manner would always be Darcy's. So he moved inside of her quickly and then pulled out slow. Darcy wanted to make noise so bad, but that could mean he would stop, and it felt too good for her to mess it up.

"My dear, you are so responsive to me why is that?"

He knew the answer but he wanted to hear it anyway. When she didn't answer he knew it was because she hasn't been told she could, so he tossed her leg up over his shoulder and sat up straighter.

"You may answer me."

"O...on..ly you know what to do to my body sir!" Darcy moaned out to him. She felt him get harder at her words and she smiled.

"Don't ever forget that. Don't forget that your body is the only one I want to do this to. Now be a good girl and ride me."

He took a firm grip on her thighs and rolled them over. He didn't move out of her so Darcy used that to her advantage and began to move up and down with Loki's heavy lidded eyes watching her frame bounce wildly. When he couldn't take just looking at her anymore he reached up and groped at her free bouncing breasts. Darcy tossed her head back and moaned as loudly as she could. Loki was happy she did, because now she would have to submit to anything he wanted to do although it wasn't bad for either party of what he had in mind.

"Loki yes!"

Darcy was so close to her climax that every touch made her already extra sensitive body shutter. She wasn't sure how somebody could be this good at sex and how she got so lucky as to have him, but she would never question it and especially not as he took her in oblivion with his sexual prowess. Noticing she was getting tired Loki began to thrust himself upwards into her and yet another gasp and moan left her throat. Darcy wanted to come so bad, it was just at the edge and then Loki stopped their movements, yanking her off his steel hard rod, and tossing her like a rag doll onto the bed next to him.

"What are you doing Loki I was so close!"

Darcy said angrily, yet her body was screaming for release.

"Who said you could speak?! You seem to forget I am the one in charge, I am the only one who can give you this pleasure and I shall take you as I see fit Darcy."

He flipped her onto her stomach and Darcy got the picture rather quickly and put herself on her hands and knees.

"You are owed a punishment for you earlier words. You disobeyed me directly and I will not stand for that my love."

He brought his hand down on her cheeks the sting from it turning into pleasure. She shook as he kept going, each of them getting progressively harder and turning her bottom into a lovely shade of red and once again he pushed into her without telling her. She came on the spot, he let her ride her orgasm out and then he took her the way that he wanted, drilling into her, smirking as she dropped her head to the pillow and gripped the bed sheets close to the point of ripping. He could feel the cum rise from his balls slowly and she started fluttering again.

"I can feel how ready you are to come again. Are you ready Darcy?"

"OH YES!"

He took hold of her hair again, using it as leverage to pound into her.

"Say my name"

"Loki."

She spat out, her body strung tightly as a cord to be plucked on a harp.

"Louder my dear, I want everyone to know whom you belong to!"

"LOKI! YES! YES! YES! OH GODS YES!"

Loki was close himself and he moved when faster inside of her.

"YES JUST LIKE THAT LOKI FUCK ME HARDER!"

Darcy said on cloud nine not caring who could hear her, only that their ends where met. The combination of Loki's hair pulling and rough thrusting caused her to see stars behind her eyes and clamp her insides down onto Loki which triggered his release. His hot seamen coated her walls and he sputtered every drop out before they both collapsed onto their bed...

_***END M HERE***_

* * *

*The Next Morning*

When Darcy woke up this morning she found herself in some pain, but she couldn't find it in her heart enough to care. She got dressed and ready for her day in simple black yoga pants and top. She found the medicine she needed to take the ache out from in between her legs just as her sisters came down the steps. Everyone else was still upstairs, even Loki who hadn't woken up when she left to go downstairs.

"Good Morning"

Darcy sang out hoping to annoy them.

"Yea, maybe for you! Did you tell him we were after him yesterday?"

Sarah spat out, ad Darcy chuckled at how they thought they had the right to be pissed off at her, when she should be the one tossing cast iron skillets at their heads.

"Oh no, but he did come and tell me what happened and I must say he was not happy with you two. He even proved his point with me."

"I don't know why you feel like you have to lower yourself just to be with him. Sex won't keep him forever you know."

I rolled my eyes and started cooking breakfast for the house inhabitants.

"Trust me I don't have to have sex to get him to stay, not everyone has to open their legs just to get what they want out of life. Sometimes all it takes is a little listening and understanding. Also compassion something of which you two know nothing about and for the record guys tend to like the women who don't count the number of men in their bed, but rather the quality of men they take to bed."

Darcy smirked at the two women who could do nothing but glare at the woman who had the man that they wanted. Their wanting of him had not diminished since hearing the two have sex last night. It had sounded like Loki knew exactly what to do and just how to do it. They envied that Darcy had that all to herself. There was no way he could be satisfied with her! Right? Maybe he just needed to see that…

* * *

_Well well well I think her sisters mught be up to something... don't they realize you can't win if you play dirty? See you guys soon..._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Remains the same...

_I'm back, not much to say but I;m sorry this chapter took so long. I had to figure out where I was going with this, but I did and I like it! :)_

_I hope you do too!_

_ oh yea I made a Tumblr_

_Username: Singeramg_

_Blog name: You Don't think this is funny?_

_Follow if you want? I accept Prompts on there so if you want submit them..._

* * *

Chapter 5: All We Needed Was A Purpose

Everyone gathered around the table eating all of what Darcy had cooked, Loki had joined the group last, ignoring Sarah and Mary at one end and sitting next to Darcy.

"So what time would you like to go to Vanaheim today?"

"In a few hours..."

"Oh no you two don't! We have things to do today Darcy." Said Pepper to Darcy and Loki

"Come on Pep please, you know a half day of Vanaheim training can get done in like an hour."

"Yea, but you will be so tired you won't be able to move. Much less do what you have to do with me. So I'll give you an hour to train on EARTH and you are stuck with me to get ready for the press tour."

"Way to take away all the fun Pepper."

Darcy playfully stuck out her tongue at Pepper, who smiled and left with her cup of coffee.

"Well so much for getting as far away as possible. Mom, Dad, Sarah, Mary I will be back in an hour, you guys take your time getting ready."

Darcy left the table and Tony followed her to one of the balconies.

"Tony you said everyone was sticking around what did you mean?"

"Bruce has finally agreed to move out here to work with Stark industries, Steve said he can draw anywhere and Jane said her work can be set up in a lab at Stark industries. Clint and Nat can be based anywhere, plus it puts us in a central place, so Fury is down."

Darcy jumped up and down in excitement, she rather missed everyone living in the same town and now everyone would be back together.

"Great! I'm glad everyone is together again! Do I really have to do the press tour?"

"Oh yes. Not only has my girl spent countless hours putting this together, but we have some things to put in place while we still can."

"What? What do you mean?" She asked confusedly.

"You'll see."

"Tony you know I really dislike it when you're cryptic."

Tony just smiled and walked back inside and down to his shop to tinker. Bruce and Peggy went down to the beach and the Captain took Beth on a ride to explore the city. Nat and Clint got called off to a mission as soon as breakfast was done, which meant they grabbed some toast and bacon on their way out. Loki and Darcy made their way to the training room.

*1 Hour Later*

"You are wasting too much energy with trying head on defenses. Look for the weak point and then attack."

Darcy knew her best way to win against Loki would be to distract him. She pretended to attack him head on again but this time she succeeded in an over the shoulder pin, only for Loki to flip the move and toss her onto her back. She wasted no time throwing her weight and gaining her control again. Loki laughed when she grabbed his wrists.

"This reminds me of last night Love."

He dissipated in her grasp and ended up behind her now that she had landed on her hands and knees.

"Or maybe it went something like this."

He laughed again at the thrill of besting her yet again. Loki had always been happy when he could best an opponent. Darcy took advantage of his laugher and kicked him in the chest, tossing him backward beginning the sparring again.

They were so into it that they missed her sisters and Pepper walk in the room. Her sisters would never admit this out loud but she was pretty bad ass fighting against Loki. Darcy had always been the most uncoördinated of the three, but now every move screamed grace and control. They watched the two tumble around on the floor only to stand up quickly and move around to avoid each others potential hits. It was only when Pepper began to laugh and call for them to stop did they look over at the group of people watching them. Snapping out of killer Barbie mode she walked over to the bench and began to wipe off with her towel. Loki followed suit.

"It has been an hour already?"

Darcy asked disappointed.

"Yes. Which means I really need you to shower and change because we have appointments, plus Thor asked me to get you, Loki so that you both could travel to Asgard today, something about a meeting of the people."

Loki instantly remembered he had that stupid obligation of being royal, which meant he had familial obligations he couldn't skip out on if he tried.

"Great I have been waiting all day to go to those. I call the shower first."

And with that Loki dissipated making Darcy's mouth drop slightly and then roll her eyes.

"Damn him. I honestly didn't care if he took the shower first, but he could have popped me up there with him"

Then suddenly Darcy found herself in their room, while chuckles escaped the shower.

"Thank you."

She said in a normal tone knowing he heard her and then shuffled her way to the closet to yank her clothes of choice from the hangar.

*At Clothing Store with Pepper 5 hours later*

Darcy swore if she heard her sisters and mom fangirl over one more item of clothing she would spell their mouths silent and tie them to the nearest street lamp. Every five seconds they screeched "OMG" and "THIS IS AMAZING!" It was annoying and she had a serious bone to pick with Pepper for not telling her that this was going to be a major part of their day. Darcy watched her sisters pick up some random items and then when they were far enough away from her and Pepper she turned to Pepper and said.

"Pepper you could have told me I was being tortured today!"

"Darcy you've been saying that for the last half an hour, you and I both know that so soon as I said shopping you would have bolted. We have to get this done because you will be doing this press tour soon."

"Next time take me on a separate trip from them. I mean they don't even need that much stuff for their interview. Yet we've been out here for five hours. I'm hungry."

"You and your brother are the worst at shopping. You would think you were about to have your teeth pulled by how you were acting. They should be almost done, and then we can grab a late lunch finish up the shopping and go home."

"Fine. I'll go find something I guess."

Pepper smiled gratefully at Darcy and then started messing with her phone. Darcy moved away from Pepper and tried to spot something that would placate both her and Pepper's sense of fashion. Darcy was looking over a very overpriced shirt when she felt it. It was a pickling sensation, that curved up her back and heightened all her senses when she felt it. She had become aware of this gut feeling of danger as she worked on her magic with Loki more and more. He told her it was her innate magic that gave her warning, she felt like it was more like an animal instinct she had developed with her powers. So as it kicked in now, she instantly looked around the store trying to source the danger. Everything seemed calm to her and she made note of everyone's position in the store. Pepper was a couple of feet away from Darcy and just when Darcy was about to walk back over to her a loud explosion hit from outside of the store shattering the windows of the store. Darcy on instinct threw up a force field to protect everyone from the glass shards. Sarah, Mary and her mom had all started screaming a crying. Pepper had yelped too, but quickly pulled herself together and was gathering all of them to Darcy. Sounds of more explosions followed and Darcy was on high alert of course. She pulled out her phone and just as she was about to place the call to Tony, he had instead dialed in.

"ARE YOU OKAY? How did he get Pepper?"

Tony sounded like he was in his suit and flying and Darcy was confused about what he was talking about Pepper was right next to her.

"I already tracked her..."

"Tony what in the hell are you talking about?! She's with me right now! I'm looking right at her. I need you where we are, there are explosions going on and I've got to get my family and Pepper out of here."

"He told me she was here. I had proof."

Tony had blindly walked into what it sounded like to Darcy as a trap to save Pepper.

"TONY GET OUT NOW! IT'S A TRAP!"

Pepper had yelled for Tony at the words 'trap'. Darcy worried for her brother at hearing him start battling and the call disconnected before Darcy could figure about where he was. The building began to shake and Darcy knew she had to get everybody out before she could get to Tony. The front of the building was crashed through and Darcy couldn't tell with what.

"Everyone go out the back door!"

"Pepper said ushering everybody in that direction. Darcy on the other realized they were in a lot more trouble then she thought. Two men were coming toward her both appearing to me on fire inside, eyes glowing a bright orange. They had made it through her first force field because it was a hasty way to stop the fire. People were meant to move through it. These looked like what Tony had battled against, Extremis. Pepper hand noticed it too and got nervous. She still had Extremis in her body but Tony had essentially domesticated it to her system and she had control over it, but she hasn't used it since Tony had fixed her, and it was all but dormant unless she got really pissed. The two started attacking and Darcy was able protect everyone else with a stronger field but that left her open to be hurt, so she had no choice but to fight. The two were better than she expected and she had hard realizing that these were no longer people, they were being controlled by the virus. Darcy was starting to be strained in protecting both the civilians and herself against two fighters, then suddenly she didn't have to anymore, because Loki had appeared and destroyed the one that was going to have the upper hand on her shortly. The other Darcy was able to disable shortly after. Out of breath she looked at Pepper and made sure she was okay, then turned to Loki.

"WE HAVE TO GET TO TONY NOW!"

Loki nodded and turned to Pepper.

"I will transport you all to S.H.I.E.L.D base, I have sent copies to get the others, we must help Thor outside."

Darcy nodded and Loki waved his hand sending everyone in the store to Fury like he had said.

"We must get out of here. This building is no longer structurally sound."

Darcy grabbed onto Loki and they appeared outside the store and Darcy was shocked. The whole street was practically burning more of the fire look men were crawling around killing civilians without much care. Darcy could spot Thor fighting many of them and winning once he landed a hard enough blow. Loki had changed her into her suit and now she had communication with everyone through a earpiece.

"Romanov come in."

"ETA in 5 minutes Lewis."

"Has anyone heard from Tony."

"We lost contact with his suit 10 minutes ago. Satellites put his last location about 20 minutes from your location."

"He walked into a trap trying to save Pepper. He needs me, get here I'm going there."

"Agent Lewis you have backup they could be waiting on you too."

"I have Loki, and I don't care if they are waiting they have my brother."

Darcy looked at Loki who was helping Thor finish off a few stragglers but Darcy just knew more would be coming. A Loki double showed up next to her.

"What's the plan Darcy?"

"Take me to Tony."

"It could be a trap..."

"I don't care. He is in trouble."

Darcy could feel in her heart something was wrong with Tony and she had to get to him as soon as possible. She could sense his life force but it wasn't nearly as strong as it should be. The sky crackled and rain poured down from the sky putting out fires and cooled down any hot-headed bad guys long enough for the team to get in position. Darcy had grabbed Loki and he did as she asked using his magic to find Tony and appear to where he was...

They were at an old sea-side house or villa rather. The place went haywire as soon as they appeared causing these same fire men to show up to try to take them down. Darcy had to fight but she tried to locate Tony in the crowd. She couldn't see him anywhere. She had mostly been using her normal hand to hand on these guys but it was becoming increasingly more difficult until she had enough and snapped her powers back on turning the fire within them uncontrollable and making them all combust at the same time. Loki who hadn't thought about using their body temperature against them looked at Darcy with a sense of pride. He thought he was going to turn into a full Jotun to keep them off. He wasn't sure what these types of mortals were but they were strong, full of anger, and hot. Darcy sweating looked at Loki hoping he could sense where Tony was exactly, because she couldn't.

"Ah glad to see you could join us, Darcy isn't it?"

The two turned to see Kyle from her birthday party walking from the shadows his eyes glowing like the other Extremis patients, yet he seemed much more in control of himself and actions. Darcy prepared herself for battle, and Loki began to calculate how to take down the man and get Darcy to safety.

"Where is Tony?"

Kyle laughed at her words, the cold smile giving Darcy the creeps.

"You're so cute when you look pissed off. You think that just because you have a suit that I can't defeat you? I'll rip the pathetic thing apart just like I did Tony's"

Darcy did her best not show the words had affected her, but inside she was a wreck. She was worried that they were too late.

"And you've brought your little alien boyfriend. Too bad he will have to die"

At his words Loki scoffed, and threw a binding spell at the man, who only stopped moving for a second, but then shook of the spell and laughed at him, which only served to angry the god further all while simultaneously worrying him. Why hadn't his spell worked? When his spells didn't work, that never boded well for him.

"Turns out you Avengers have a lot of enemies, Many of which want to see you burn. A little service I can just happen to provide. Some of which are very powerful. I give him Loki's head on a platter and he gives me the earth. To start I am shielded from your magic." Kyle snapped his fingers, bright orange flames burned on the tips.

"Your spells won't stick; my new ally has assured me that any magic you attempt to use on me Loki will not work."

"I'M DONE LISTENING TO THIS BULLSHIT! YOU'VE GOT 10 SECONDS TO TELL ME WHERE IN THE HELL TONY IS..."

"I see you are impatient, just like your brother Darcy."

"I guess we will just have to kick your ass the old-fashioned way then."

Darcy said to him moving closer when he threw his hands up.

"But I thought you wanted to find your brother. Well here he is."

Darcy moved forward and Kyle laughed snapping his fingers. Darcy and Loki looked toward the sound of footfalls coming down the hallway to their left. A shadow appeared and to Darcy's shock and horror Tony was the one that had appeared in the doorway, only he wasn't normal. His skin was almost translucent, orange light shined through his skin illuminating his blue veins. His eyes were no longer brown, but they glowed the same eerily burned orange color that Kyle's were, laced with a hint of unmitigated rage. Darcy was shocked and inside she felt he heart-break, because this wasn't her brother, not the one she came to save. Clearly something was wrong and Loki's plan to get Tony out as soon as possible with a distraction wasn't going to work because clearly he wanted to fight them.

"Tony?"

Darcy said hoping she could reach her brother, but he only snorted steam through his nostrils like an angry bull. Darcy stepped forward, only to have Tony bear his teeth at her. Loki grabbed her wrist to stop her from moving any closer. Darcy wanted to cry, and go crazy and cause all types of insane magic to happen and she was surprised she could control her powers with all of the emotions she had swirling around inside of her. Loki was slightly panicked too although for all outward appearances he looked un-phased. He wasn't sure how Stark got in the state he was in but they had to figure out to disable him without doing any lasting damage and how to attack the man responsible and do all the damage to him.

"What did you do to him?"

Kyle only laughed at Darcy's words.

"I've created an ally rather than an enemy. Tony Stark the man who destroyed me will bring me to glory. Everyone will know the true value of Extremis!"

Kyle made a hand movement and this time without warning Tony charged maddeningly into Darcy tossing them both into a wall, Loki went to pull Tony off of her but he was stopped by a warm hand. It should have burned him but it didn't. Loki instantly reacted starting hand to hand combat with Kyle, and just because he couldn't use his powers on the man didn't mean he didn't have his natural abilities as an Asgardian. He tossed the man as far away from the fight Darcy and Tony were having which from all looks it looked like Darcy was holding her own.

"I promised him your head on a platter and that's just what I'll do!"

Kyle shouted at Loki who barely absorbed any blows that Kyle could muster up to hit him with. Angry, Kyle began to burn through his shirt and wasted no time firing flames toward Loki.

Darcy was having enough of fighting against Tony. She refused to do any serious damage to him yet she couldn't stop fighting him or he would kill her. He clearly wasn't in his right mind and he wouldn't stop attacking them. So doing the best she could she fought him off, she let him follow through with a punch he was throwing and then moved so that she caught his arm on the follow though and flipped him over her shoulder. Then she had to punch him as hard as she could knock him out cold. Loki was still avoiding random tosses of fire in between Kyle's attempted hits. Since Loki couldn't be sure that Kyle's fireballs wouldn't get through any force field he put up, he couldn't take a chance at being hit by one.

"Loki get us out of here!"

Darcy tossed a force field up over the three of them, and Loki sensing the magic go up he moved backward and transported them to shield headquarters.

As soon as they appeared in the middle of the lab, Darcy looking more than worse for the wear and Loki having bit pieces of clothing hanging on him, everyone went into panic mode.

"Tony!"

Pepper came running over to the still Tony, but Loki caught her just as she reached out to latch onto him.

"What are you doing Loki? Let me go!"

"Lady Potts, Tony is in danger and is a danger to everyone in here. I cannot let you touch him."

Darcy finally could cry like she had wanted to when she first saw him. She looked at Director Fury with tears running down her face.

"Fury, we have to get him restrained in heat-resistant cuffs, and keep him sedated until we can figure out how to reverse this."

"Agent Coulson gather some agents and take him underground. You know the room."

Phil nodded and called in a few agents who promptly moved Tony away.

"Agent Stark-Lewis explain."

"Tony called me in a panic thinking Pepper had been taken, but she hadn't because she was with me. He walked into a trap, got overwhelmed and captured and injected with what I'm guessing is Extremis. He has no control over himself and we ended up fighting and I had to knock him out. We need to get all the footage from the party, Kyle they guy that was at the party, he is the mastermind behind this attack."

"You sure agent..." Asked Fury

"I remember his face. He talked to me, tried to get me to dance with him, and Loki put a stop to that."

Realization dawned on Loki that he had seen the man before. Anger flared through him as the man who he had viewed as an insignificant mortal was the same man who had it out for him and the Avengers. Darcy had been in danger back then and they had been totally unaware.

"Tony is in danger. Extremis is highly unstable at the level that Aldrich Killian had left the research at. If Tony were to be unable to regulate himself he could overheat destroying himself and anyone close by. I need to get some blood work and run tests on him." Said Bruce to the group and moving to unbutton his cuff links so he could roll his sleeves up.

"Jarvis did Tony ever upload the formula to regulating Ms. Potts on a safe drive somewhere."

"Yes Madam Stark."

I saw the formula appear on a white wall.

"Bruce can you get to work on this formula so we can inject it into him as soon as possible?"

Bruce nodded and moved toward the lab.

"Agent Stark, you need to get some medical attention..."

"No what I do is go back to kill that asshole for endangering the lives of my family and friends. He almost killed them in that store, he turned my brother into some weird demented version of the human torch and he tried to kill my boyfriend. I want to find and make sure the second to last thing he regrets is fucking with the Avengers.

Darcy turned toward the computer screens that were trying to find Kyle at the party. Nick Fury looked at the obviously distressed worried that the girl would need serious medical attention soon if she didn't sit down.

"Second to last? Darcy what's the first?" Asked Jane worriedly.

"He will regret the day Darcy Lewis joined the goddamn Avengers."

Darcy snarled out her words and turned to everyone with her eyes a blazing Grey color which was one of the brightest shades they had ever seen. It was an odd contrast to see her eyes and that she had tears running down her face. Loki was worried for a multitude of reasons but his main reason was the look on Darcy's face. Pepper had run off to be by Tony's side so he didn't hold her anymore so he crossed over to Darcy who went back to looking at the computer.

"Darcy look at me."

Loki demanded taking the brunette and pulling her closer. Darcy resisted until she couldn't avoid the feeling of Loki staring her down. She finally looked at him knowing she would lose the wall she had put up to try to get done with what she needed to. Green connected with now Stormy grey and she broke down leaning into Loki's embrace and letting him wrap his arms around her.

"That's the second time I've had to hurt somebody I Love, I don't want there to be a third, I can't take this..."

"Loki take her to the infirmary and then to rest. We will let you both know when we get a hit."

Loki agreed but just as he was about to whisk her away when he heard a bunch of commotion coming in their direction. Darcy looked up as did everyone else and the yelling got closer.

"I KNOW SHE'S BACK! DARCY!"

Darcy's mother called for her, and sure enough her family dumped themselves into the bullpen where they now waiting and standing. Darcy's mom and dad ran over to her throwing their arms around the obviously distraught girl who needed her parents.

Loki stepped back and let them fully embrace her. Her mom was fussy and once they saw she could stand on her own and she was mostly okay they pulled away. Then Sarah had to open her mouth...

"Mom and Dad why are you even touching her?! She almost got us fucking killed! We are your real blood not her!"

Natasha hissed while everyone's mouth dropped. Clearly not realizing her mouth was writing a check her ass couldn't cash she continued on with her rant.

"I mean really why should we be consoling her..."

Before any could blink Darcy had just appeared in front of Sarah and Mary Anne. They yelped obviously shocked and surprised at their sister appearing in front of them without making any steps towards them. Darcy was already on the edge of madness and she couldn't handle this shit, and it really was the wrong time for her self-centeredness.

"Look my fucking brother, you know my real sibling could die in a manner of hours if we don't figure out what in the hell is wrong with him. I SAVED YOUR LIFE AND THAT IS HOW YOU TALK TO ME!"

Darcy had never been so angry, she had protected them with everything she had and her own sister didn't have the decency to be grateful?

"How did you get over here so fast?"  
Mary asked, and Darcy smirked at the two women, She wanted grab them by the necks and toss them around like rag dolls but she gathered that wouldn't go over so well. Patronizingly she began to circle them, tears still making slow tracks down her face.

"Did you honestly think I was only in the Avengers because I look good in the suit?"

"Darcy why can't you just be normal for once? You were always messing stuff up as a kid and now you've almost gotten us killed with this mess you are involved in. I just want to go home."

Said Sarah, Mary Anne on the other hand moved slightly away from the elder girl. Loki moved forward to protect Darcy, which meant pulling her away from the hurtful words. He knew Darcy had similar emotions to his about their childhood, but he hadn't realized it was to this extent of mistreatment.

"SARAH THAT IS YOU'RE SISTER AND SHE IS HAVING A TOUGH TIME RIGHT NOW AND YOU WILL SUPPORT HER!"

Darcy's mom said, but it seems Sarah was at her wit's end too. She only moved closer to Darcy, not really making note that Darcy's eyes weren't the normal brown she grew up with. Sarah had always had the power over Darcy and she still did she would prove it in front of everyone. Darcy on the other hand was being oddly silent, which was never a good thing for anyone in her war path.

"I can't believe mom and dad are okay with all this happening to them. Then again you are in the Avengers, and we get pampered to keep your secret."

"And just what secret are you keeping Sarah?"

Darcy said with a laugh making everyone nervous; expect the person that should have been nervous.

"That you are a nobody. An unwanted accident that landed in our lives, now we all pay the price are you happy that mom and dad can never go home? That our lived will never be the same because you decided to tell the world that you're the cast off little sister of a super hero."

"So you think I have no place in the Avengers then?"

Darcy said calmly, and that made all the remaining superheroes in the room move even closer. Darcy who was so pissed she was sure that if she didn't have a reign over her powers high level tornados and severe weather would ensue, but she did. It was weird how she had so much clarity in her anger today, but right now she had major points to prove to her sister and anyone else who had ever told her she didn't belong and made her childhood hell.

"YOU DON'T! I'm sure Tony has built you a suit and that's why you are in the Avengers now. Without Tony you would be just a lowly assistant. I'm tired of everyone treating you better than me, not caring about me because you are around."

"It sounds like this girl needs some serious therapy sessions" Clint said to Natasha under his breath. She nodded in agreement.

Then before they could stop her, Darcy waved her hand tossing up a force field that knock Mary Anne into a wall and rendering her unconscious but nobody could get to her because they were trapped behind the field. Thor tapped against the clear but tough bubble, while Darcy's parents yelled for somebody to help Mary Anne. Darcy ignored them and wrapped her hand around her Sarah's neck. She tried to pry her fingers off but found that she couldn't, she was struggling to breathe as Darcy slammed her into the wall roughly.

"Agent Stark- Lewis let the civilian go!" Demanded Director Fury, but Darcy could only smirk, she had no intentions on killing her, but it was time Sarah realized they weren't 6 and 7 years old anymore and she couldn't talk and treat her however she wanted to. The time for quiet Darcy was over and it was time the dynamics changed. She lifted Sarah higher off the ground letting her eyes pulse, and then she dropped the girl to her feet so she could breathe and cough.

"You have learned nothing from this whole experience and I'm here to teach you. You see I serve a much greater purpose then getting coffee or being Tony's sister. I don't need a suit to be in the Avengers, and it's time you learn that the little Darcy who you and Mary could walk over is gone. Keep fucking with me and my team I will make sure the way we keep you silent is much less pleasant than being an interview and some new clothes, S.H.I.E.L.D does have prison cells too. Try me again if you want to."

Darcy let down the field and her parents rushed forward to help the two fallen women. Darcy had to get away and she pulled from how she had moved earlier and found herself on the roof of the complex. She looked out to the horizon and let the silence calm her, but as soon as it did she was exhausted and she felt herself falling onto the roof top just as Loki appeared…

_*Darcy's head- Dream*_

_She felt like she was on fire, and she couldn't figure out how to put out the blaze that raged within her. It was just boarding on the edge of painful, but not enough for her to scream. She tried calling her powers to her, but she couldn't move. This wasn't good at all._

_"Hello? Anybody help?" She called out hoping one of her teammates could help her._

_"LOKI!" _

_She called trying for her lover but he didn't appear either. She focused on willing her limbs and made herself get up and walk around. The whole room she was in was tinged in red and it looked like she was in hell for all the fire that surrounded her. Oddly enough there was no smoke, just the flames, so she kept walking avoiding the flames. _

_"Hello?" She turned the knob to go into another room, which looked exactly like this one._

_"Darcy?"She heard to her left and Tony was sitting in a chair looking lost and his brown eye large with a combination of relief and fear._

_"Tony! OH THANK GOD. I was worried about you!"_

_ "Darcy what's happening, I've been trapped in here and you're the only one I can reach, That Killian guy he's the one that trapped me hear, every time I open my eyes all I see is fire, and I can't break this hold he has over me. I need your help."_

_ "I'll always help you Tony. I won't leave you here, and we will save you." _

_"No you have to leave me here to save me. What he injected me with isn't the same as before. I don't want to hurt anybody." _

_"Yeah Yeah, This will teach you to bring your ass to Vanaheim to train like you're supposed to." Darcy said laughing at Tony convinced she could joke with him._

_"Yeah If I make it out this mess, I will go anytime you want. I'm stuck. I can feel your connection fading Darcy. Tell Pepper I'm sorry, and that I love her. Oh and that I'm sorry she fell into the toilet this morning. Just don't be mad anymore." _

_Darcy looked at her brother confused, but nodded and she could feel the edges of the fire get fuzzy and she was less hot, as she drifted back in to consciousness…_

_*END DREAM*_

*24-hours later*

Darcy shot up from her bed or from what she could gather hospital cot. She covered in sweat and she looked around frantically, confused about how she ended up there rather than in her own bed. Loki was right next to her, his green eyes filled with relief that she had woken up. He hadn't slept at all in the past 24 hours that Darcy had been unconscious, and he hadn't left her side either, he had only changed his clothing at the behest that he at least make himself comfortable while he waited for her to wake. If he hadn't been sitting he was pacing, and when she began to mummer and sweat intently in her sleep he worried even more. He took note that her vitals looked stable so her wouldn't attempt to wake her, and the doctors said she was just exhausted and it was possible that she had just stretched her powers too much and her body just collapsed, but with some fluids and rest she would be okay. He didn't stop him from shooing away visitor that over stayed their welcome, or refusing to go back to Asgard with Thor to explain their sudden departure back to Midgard.

"Yikes, what happened?"

Darcy said trying to clear her mind of the vertigo she had just caused from sitting up too fast. Loki put his hands on her to help lower her back to the bed.

"You remember none of it Darcy?"  
Darcy closed her eyes and all the events came rushing back her, and she instantly felt guilty about her sister damages.  
"Oh shit, I didn't kill them did I?" She tossed her hand over her eyes.

"No, they will be fine. Mary Anne has a concussion, and Sarah has a sore throat and some rather nasty bruises on her neck, but nothing that won't heal. Are you okay? Should I call a healer?"

"I'm fine Loki. I just can't believe I did that. Awe shit, Fury is going to rip me a new one. I didn't mean to snap like that, I was already on edge and my powers were already clawing at me to take over and she pushed the wrong button. I already feel unworthy to be on this team and poked at the fear I had. I couldn't stop myself."

"Sweetheart, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I understand exactly why you did it. Fury will not be 'ripping anybody a new one' as you so eloquently put it. I've already discussed it with him. He gives you orders to rest and once you feel better come down to the lab so you can assist in finding this Killian character."

"Where is my family?"

"They are all sleeping right now, its 3 am currently, go back to sleep and I will tell the doctor you can leave in the morning."

Darcy nodded at Loki, who was happy she seemed okay, he knew how bad exhausting your magic could get and thankfully she only had a mild case.

"I'm not tired; my dreams are all wonky from the crazy stuff going on. I saw Tony in a room full of fire, but I couldn't get him out and he couldn't get out. He made me leave him behind, and then told me that to tell Pepper he was sorry and that he loved her, and that he was sorry about leaving the toilet seat up so she fell in. It was weird."

"I'm sure it was just an after effect of the events of today."

"Yea, then he said Killian had done this to him."

That sparked Loki interest, she had been asleep when they all discussed this Aldrich Killian character that had created extremis and was supposed to be dead by Tony's hand and yet he was the one who had attacked them. Loki had not let them talk over her about the issues, and made them talk outside of the hospital room. She couldn't have known Killian was the mastermind.

"You said he told you Killian was the culprit?"

Yes."

"What else did he say?"

"He said that he could feel my connection fading then he gave me the message for Pepper and I told him I'd get him out. He said before that, that he was trapped, every time he opened his eyes all he saw was fire."

Loki looked toward Tony's room and then he thought about the type of magic Darcy had displayed earlier with her minor teleportation it was possible that she and Tony had connected minds for a brief amount of time.

"Darcy did the dream seem strange to you at all?"

"Meaning? I am strange; of course all my dreams are strange."

"No, I mean did you feel like you weren't in control of your own dream, like you were having an out-of-body experience?"

"I guess so, when I first woke up I couldn't get up properly, like I was strapped down and I willed myself to move, then I went into the next room to find Tony. He said he couldn't get out of the room he was in."

"I think you and Tony have just discovered another talent. I think he made a connection to you telepathically."

Darcy started to sit up fast again, but Loki held her back down.

"So you mean we can talk to each other in our minds?"

"Well I think so. The real Tony is in there, we just have to figure out how to get him out, because he is being suppressed by Killian's formula."

"I need to get back in there and figure out what happened yesterday or the day before yesterday, whatever I just need to figure out what happened. How do we make this work Loki?"

"We are not trying this without Banner on hand; I want him to clear you first…'

"Loki we don't have time for all of that, Tony could die soon. Help me or I'll hurt myself trying to do it alone love."

Darcy said hoping her big brown eyes would make him cave. He did give in, but it was because he was just as curious to figure out the link between the two. He summarized it had something to do with them being siblings, and being the last of their kind, but it was something he could appreciate , seeing as they had no magical training besides the most recent that he had just started. They shouldn't be able to do that yet, so this was a testament about how powerful they could be when they practiced up. He knew Darcy would try it herself and she could hurt both and Tony's mind. It was risky enough that they had done it by accident.

"Fine I will help you, but I'm going into the connection with you."

Darcy nodded and listened as Loki gave her instructions on how to enter someone's stream of consciousness… realizing how hard this was, she knew this could take a while…

* * *

Reviews get Loki cookies...


	6. Chapter 6

Same disclaimer applies! :)

I know it's been forever... sorry :) Warning Unbetaed

*Read at your own risk* :)

* * *

Chapter 6: All we needed was a purpose

"You are new to this form of Magic Darcy, take it slow."

Loki was trying to teach Darcy how to enter the mind of another. She was being impatient and rushing to learn. Loki was getting slightly frustrated, Darcy was going to injure her mind and Tony's if she did not do it correctly they both could get trapped in their minds, or damage themselves to the point of death.

"I am taking it slow, but Tony doesn't have much time and..."

"What good will you do him if you are brain-dead?"

Darcy rolled her eyes and focused on finding the entry way in Tony's stream of consciousness. She could feel Tony, but according to Loki she should be able to find the point of entry from one mind into another but every time she thought she had found it, she ended up in her own memories rather than the mind of Tony.

"Focus."

Loki growled at Darcy slightly frustrated with her lack of patience and understanding of the seriousness of this situation. He sat across from her and closed his eyes delicately sliding into Darcy's mind with ease. The mind was much like a long hallway with various rooms, open the wrong one and you ended up in an area you didn't want to be in. When trying to find the thread of someone else's room could be very hard if you didn't know the signs. You could feel the thread of the persons mind you wanted to read or enter pull you instinctively over time but at first it was hard to feel it. He would just have to help her.

Darcy jumped when his presence appeared next to hers; she hadn't expected him to come inside with her.

"Relax Darcy. I've decided to enter with you, it will be more helpful if I guide rather than wait for you to injure yourself."

Darcy huffed but waited for instructions. Loki took a hand of hers in his and then stepped forward.

"When you get to this part you must trust your instincts. It's not easy to let go and not solve everything with logic, but in this instance you have to or you will never get to Tony's mind. Now I can feel his pull, while it is dimmed because of the virus, it is there just find it."

"Where do I look?"

Darcy asked wondered which door to open first.

"You won't find him opening random doors. There should be a slight pull from your core. Like a tugging at the back of your skull, listen to it."

Darcy did as he said and finally after a few minutes she had a feeling that was distinctively Tony. It was telling her to try the door to her left.

She turned the door, and finding a sliver river running through what appeared to be empty white space.

Loki followed her in the room.

"To enter the person's mind undetected will take time, but as long as you don't force your way past mental walls you would be fine."

"How do I get to Tony?" Darcy asked feeling like she made progress.

"The same way you've made it here. Feel him; bend the mind to your will of magic."

Darcy did what Loki had said, surprisingly finding Tony way easier than she had before. When she got to Tony he was in the same room as before only this time he was sitting on the floor next to his chair.

"Tony?"

His head popped up.

"Is this real?"

"Well about as real as it could be with us being in your mind."

"Wait you two are inside my head?"

"Yes, Stark we are here. I think because of your familial connection you two were able to make a connection earlier briefly while she was unconscious as well."

Loki said to Tony and taking a seat on the unoccupied chair in the otherwise barren room.

"How do I get out?"

"That's the thing Tony, we don't know. When you wake up out there you are a mindless beast, intent on killing everyone in immediate sight. Whatever Killian injected you with is suppressing you. I will work on it until I fix this but I need you to fight whatever this is. If you give up, no telling what the effects will be. I will come back and the next time I do will bring a message from Pepper."

"Why do I feel like the little brother? This isn't right somebody find me some whiskey to feel manlier."

Darcy chuckled at Tony and took a seat next to him on the floor.

"If I could bring you some whiskey I would. I promise we can find you some of the best when you wake up. Now I need you to tell me everything you know about Extremis...

*Later*

Darcy gasped and shot up looking around the room to ensure she was back in her own body. Loki was staring at her to make sure she was okay. He was so practiced that he did not lose complete conscious when reading minds, Darcy had a ways to go until she could do that. He helped her sit up completely in the bed and then she swung her legs over the edge.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine. We need to get to work."

"I think you should rest you could stress your system again."

"Loki stop badgering me. I'm fine. Let's go to the lab, i'm sure Bruce is up and moving about now."

Loki knew he had no hope in controlling Darcy into what he thought she should do once she had her mind-set about something.

*Later*

"Damn it why isn't this formula working on him."

Darcy wasn't happy that Tony wasn't responding to the treatment that he had created himself. Bruce rubbed his temples biting back the frustration he had to keep inside for fear of Hulking out.

"I think Killian has done something to his Extremis virus. Made some kind of super virus, it clearly takes over the host. I haven't isolated what parts of the brain the virus is affecting, if Tony is even able to recover. Is he even able to return to a normal self?"

"He's in there Bruce. I've talked to him, he's in there."

Bruce's head snapped up to look at Darcy and Loki who were both looking over Tony's formula trying to figure out what wasn't working.

"What do you mean you talked to him? Has he been lucid at any point?"

Darcy looked at Bruce and shook her head.

"No. Turns out we've got a new power that manifested itself while I was unconscious. He's trapped by the virus Bruce, we have to help him."

Bruce Banner wasn't completely shocked by the revelation, those two were capable of remarkable things he didn't feel like stretching his brain to figure out how, but then again he couldn't really be sure if Darcy's vision of Tony was the truth or was it all just an elaborate dream in her exhaustion.

"Darcy I don't think..."

"She speaks the truth Banner. We both have entered Tony's mind and he is indeed trapped inside of his own mind."

Loki said walking to stand next to Darcy and Bruce. Bruce took a deep breath and sat down in a chair next to the desk and pressed the call key to page everyone to the lab.

*10 minutes later*

Everyone gathered in the lab with all types of energy flowing through the room, most of it was nervous because Tony still lay still on the table, insides ablaze with fire.

"What's going on, have you guys figured out how to get to cure the virus yet?"

Pepper asked rubbing Tony's hand concerned.

"Not yet, whatever he used to turn your virus version domicile will not work on him. His version is strong."

Pepper deflated with her shoulders falling even further down. Steve had a concerned face but true to nature needed facts before he made decisions.

"So any luck on a breakthrough or at least a lead?"

Natasha asked Bruce.

"We are working on it but Darcy shared some news with me that could help with curing him.

"Well Lady Darcy, please let us know so that we may help our friend."

Thor said moving a small space closer.

"Okay so we've gotten some new powers, or I guess it's more of an advancement of our magic."

"Meaning?" Asked Jane with concern.

"It means that I can talk to Tony via entering his mind. Telekinesis or mind reading whatever you wish to call it."

True to how Darcy believed they would react they each responded differently with Jane gasping, Clint and Natasha looking at each other questioning the reality of the situation, Thor looking at Loki for an answer and with Captain looking for more facts. He stepped forward to touch Pepper on the shoulder to shake her from the dropped down jaw she had opened.

"Darcy when did this happen?"

Steve asked before anyone else could.

"The first time was while I was passed out after going postal on my family. I guess our minds reached out during our defenseless time and made a crude connection that allowed me to speak with him, the real him. He is still in there, he trying hard to get out but the virus he has is suppressing everything about him and all he feels is rage, he is fully aware of what that virus is using his body for. He can't get out without us."

"How do you know that, that the dream wasn't a subconscious placement of what you've been through during your awakened hours?" Asked Bruce.

"Because once I woke up I told Loki what happened and he taught me how to enter Tony's mind on purpose. I talked to Tony again and he told me everything about Aldrich and everything he thought might be useful. Oh and Pepper he says he loves you and he's sorry and he says he's also sorry he left the toilet seat up and you fell in."

The message just made Pepper cry worse than what she had been before, launching herself into Darcy's arms. Darcy hugged her back then sat her down in a chair.

"So we have to keep working hard for the sake of helping Tony because I think he is truly nervous about this."

"How often can you use this new power?"

Director Fury hadn't spoken since he entered the room but everyone knew he was there.

"She will not be able to over use this power. She will have to train it and even though she's activated this particular power it will be dangerous to use without proper instruction and no more than once a day at this stage of training."

"She has already done remarkable things Loki, do you not think she could handle her new power?"

"The question is not whether or not I believe she can handle it Fury, Darcy is gifted in many things but in the magic of the mind she must train up this skill or she could potentially kill herself and the person whose mind she is trying to enter. I have to enter with her during all attempts."

Loki was not going to let Fury exploit this new magic that Darcy and Tony had stumbled upon. Fury didn't respond right away, weighing in his mind whether or not he felt like defending his ideals or potential plans to Loki. He had yet to tell them about the house and now with Tony down and knowing Agent Lewis well enough, he knew she would not stop until Tony was okay again...

They were about to find out how true that statement was 5 days later...

*5 days, 15 hours, and 47 seconds later*

Loki wasn't sure if he should cast a sleeping enchantment on Darcy and face her wrath when she woke up or if he should try talking her into rest like he had the first time. Darcy was in the lab working on trying to find a formula that would help bring Tony back. She couldn't exactly figure out how to regulate it to the system and she wouldn't rest until she did. Loki was worried about her, no matter how much everybody had tried talking to her she refused to rest. It scared her think that she may not be able to help Tony, so she didn't think about it and focused on the goal. This left Loki with a choice to make. He decided to try for the nice approach first.

"Darcy, please come get some rest."

Loki said walking into the room, hands clasped behind his back dressed in causal Asgardian wear.

"Loki I can't, not until I fix him."

"Darcy what good will you do for Stark if you are dead from exhaustion. You must be draining your magic, again I might add, to stay awake."

Darcy knew he was right but her pride and determination would not let her stop.

"Loki I can take care of myself..."

"Darcy I'm giving you a choice. Come rest on your own or I will force you to rest."

Loki was done watching the train wreck move in slow motion. He loved the stubbornness that she had but it was downright infuriating. Darcy looked at Loki and glared in anger.

"So now you want to act all manly and try to pull this shit. You don't give a damn about me do you?! You only care about what you think you can control me with!"

In Darcy's sleep induced haze everyone was an enemy that wasn't helping her save her brother, but then again somewhere in her mind she knew he was right and that she couldn't make progress like this. Loki doing his best to shake of the irritation and in a short burst of cruelty he snapped his figures taking away Darcy's choice and catching her before she dropped from the sleeping spell he cast...

*The next morning*

Darcy wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep but she was grateful not to be running on fumes anymore. She had an idea that Loki had done it but she knew he was only acting out of necessity and not jackassary. She was also felt weird; all while she had been sleeping her dreams had been odd and broken. More like flashes in a dark pond and broken pictures rather than full length actions. Only when she connected with Tony's mind at some point during the night did she get a full picture and that was more just sitting with her brother so he wouldn't be so alone. The other parts of the dreams seems like a combination of all the pieces of the puzzle of all she was trying to do to save Tony, her memories and blind flashes of light and symbols of a language she had learned but in her heart knew they belong to her people.

"Darcy?"

Loki called out to Darcy after she was seeming out of sorts in her waking. He wondered if she would be mad about losing a day in her race to save Tony, but he could not find it in him to upset or wanting to change his choices in making her sleep. He justified his actions by helping Banner all while she could not, but the progress would be the same. Whatever Killian had injected Tony with was now starting to bond itself to Tony's actual cells and mutate which was not going to turn out well if they couldn't figure out how to regulate it or remove it completely. Loki was thinking over what to do for Tony.

Darcy got up from the bed looking for some blank paper and pens so she could draw the symbols from her dream. She sat on the terrace focusing on drawing them exactly how she envisioned them. She wasn't paying attention to how Loki was now walking over to her, and coming to stand behind her chair and when he looked down at her paper and his eyes widened at what he was looking at.

"Darcy do you know what you've drawn?"

"Huh?"

Darcy asked without looking up from writing the last symbol on the paper. When she did saw the look on Loki's face and knew she had hit upon something important.

"Is this my language?"

"Yes. How did you know? Can you read it?" Loki asked reaching down to pick up the paper she had written on from her hands.

"No. I just had the feeling. All these flashes of places, symbols, people. I've never seen any of these things before."

Loki in his youth had studied some of the elemental language and this was a rather easy translation.

"These symbols translate to the word 'Home'. Does this mean anything to you?"

Darcy tried to think about what the word 'home' could mean to her, but nothing came to mind. She shook her head at Loki and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Would this mean anything to Tony?"

'"No, I don't think so. I can ask him later, but he would say the same thing. Maybe this was just some random dream."

"Darcy for you to dream about something you've never seen before is for major significance."

Darcy moved back inside and laid down in bed again so that she could be comfortable while connecting to Tony. It had steadily been taking less time to connect to his brain, and was becoming somewhat second nature to her, which was good.

Tony had no idea of why she would dream symbols of the word home so she returned to the real world, where she dressed but no matter what she did with her day, the symbols would not go away. They resonated with her and never strayed too far from the forefront of her mind. All day she worked on a cure for Tony, but nothing worked to take her mind off the word home. Finally she gave up on working for the day and ended up sitting in a large open area with floor to ceiling windows on the hellicarrier with the drawings in front of her trying to make something click as to why the world home was important. She cleared her mind, thankful for the view and silence in the room, and began to focus on ideas of what it could mean.

Home wasn't something Darcy had thought on much, seeing as hers was of a sucky variety and she spend a lot of time plotting on how to get as far away from hers as possible. What she considered to be home would be anywhere the Avengers were. It was then flashes of pictures flooded her mind, not exactly pictures, but maybe memories and they weren't hers. She watched as time passed by her as she saw flashes of a dark,  
but wide expanse of land that maybe once had been beautiful, but now was a desolate wasteland. She was suddenly zoomed into a large room decorated in 70's décor. She appeared to be in someone's bedroom. She was startled when a beautiful woman came in the room, one she could quickly recognize as her mother. She called out to her, but she didn't turn around and sat down at a desk in the corner of the room and began to write what appeared to be a letter.

Darcy wanted to hear her mom's voice that was one thing Tony didn't have and that was the woman's voice captured for her to listen to. She watched as the letter was quickly finished and then she blew on the envelope, the ice in her breath sealing the envelope shut, and with what Darcy guessed was a spell to make it unable to be opened except to the person she was addressing the letter to.

'Send to Nick Fury upon my untimely death" The letter glowed bright blue for a moment then the letter disappeared without much of a sound. The she heard Howard Stark call for his wife from downstairs; Maria Stark straightened out her dress and walked out of the room. Darcy didn't think it would affect her as much as it did, but she found it hard to watch the woman walk away.

"Mom!"

She called out, but of course the woman didn't respond and closed the door. It was like something in Darcy reverted and she turned back into a young child. She wanted just one moment with her, to hear a motherly declaration of love and believe it, to know it wasn't at least partly motivated by a large check coming in the mail every month. She just wanted to know that Maria was real and not some figment of her imagination that needed a mother to replace the one she didn't really have growing up.

"Mom! Please come back!"

She dropped onto her knees and cried. It was only when the scene began to change and she saw a young, two eyeballed Nick Fury in his office reading over paperwork did she pull herself together. She saw the letter appear with a large POP and for the first time ever in her life did she hear Director Fury scream at anything.

'"What the fuck is this?"

Darcy was somewhat glad to know his foul language had always been a part of him. He grabbed the letter that had been floating in front of him, opening it carefully. His eyes scanned the paper and then got wide after only a few seconds, before he jumped out of his seat, dropping Maria's letter and running out the office door.

Darcy tried to get closer to read it but the scene dissipated and she found herself in the large room with windows on the hellicarrier.

While it took her a few moment for the reality of what she saw to sink in, she calmly realized she had done some kind of freaky time travel, vision, Harry Potter-esk pensive thing, but that she saw was pure truth. Once she got over hearing her mother's voice, the subject of the visions came into play and became instantly pissed off. Her eyes turned gray as her powers activated and she scared the hell out of everyone that was around Nick Fury when she popped up in front of him. Maria Hill jumped backward and even Nick's face had a moment of pure shock, before going back to the practiced stoic expression he had perfected.

"Agent Stark would you explain what in the hell you think you're doing?'

"Where is it?"

"Elaborate of what IT is."

"The letter my mom sent you in case she died. Where is it?'

Nick had been a spy for entirely too long to give away anything with his facial expressions when asked a direct question.

"I have no clue what you mean."

"Please don't even pretend to bullshit me today; I am so not in the mood for it. Where in the fuck is the letter?'

Nick stepped back turning his back to the young woman.

"Agent Stark-Lewis I suggest you adjust your tone when speaking to your superior, and for the last time I have no knowledge of such a letter. You need rest I SUGGEST you take it."

"Don't fucking patronize me director."

Darcy moved closer to him, to which he wouldn't even turn around knowing he was guilty. Needless to say she had a lapse judgment and yanked him to make him around he grabbed her hand flipped her over his shoulder. She cried out as she hit the ground and she popped back up before anyone could blink and slapped the shit of Nick Fury. Maria grabbed her arms to hold her back and started calling for back up and Loki popped up next to her confused as to why Darcy was being held back by Agent Hill.

"Agent there must be some logical explanation why you are holding Darcy."

"She just popped up and started yelling for him to tell her where it is."

Darcy shook the other agent off of her, but didn't move to attack the director again, she only narrowed her eyes and in an odd sense of calm she walked over to Loki instead, while the others appeared in the room after hearing Maria's panic, expect for Pepper and Darcy's family.

"What is going for Darcy? Why are your eyes gray?"

Natasha asked noting the disapproving look on Fury's face.

"Director Fury I really hate when you try to play me for an idiot, I'm not asking you for fun, I know she sent you a letter, where is it?"

"I already..."

She popped up in front of him and slapped the director in the face again, this time to cause his mouth to bleed.

"You know something. I had a vision of you getting the letter and I saw her send it to you."

"Fine, it's in my office under lock and key."

Darcy laughed almost manically, and Loki wasn't sure if he should to lock her up and make sure she wasn't going crazy and that she hadn't broken her mind by entering Tony's daily.

"Darcy look at me and explain what you are talking about?"

"The symbols have been bugging me all day, so finally I decided to meditate to see if I could get to the answer and I did. My mother wrote him a letter to be delivered in the case of her untimely death, I saw her send it to him, and I saw him receive it in his office the day she died. I have no clue as to what it says, but I will find out."

She took Fury's before anyone could protest and made him give her the letter, and then took them back to the waiting group. Nick straightened out his clothes and stood straight, ignoring Hill's attempts to get him a towel for his lip. Darcy carefully pulled the paper from the yellowing envelope.

Dear Nick,

I know you are wondering 'what in the hell' this is, so I'll tell you. I beg of you not to tell Howard that you have received this letter, and keep it in the strictest of confidence until such a time that it needs to be revealed. If you are reading this I have died before accomplishing what I have already set in motion to do. Great things have already been set into motion with the birth of my children, the last two of my race. Nick, in time Tony will leave this home, and be reluctant to return, but you must ensure that he does return home. Nick you must keep her safe and someday when she is ready she will be reunited with her brother. My children don't deserve to be apart and it kills me to know I may never hold her but I know you will watch over her and she will find her way home.

-Maia "Maria Stark" Dagrdóttir

Darcy looked up and glared at Fury.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you not do exactly what she asked of you? Are you that fucking selfish that you would take something like this way from Tony?"

"She left it up to me to decide when he needed to return, and I felt that Mr. Stark was not ready to follow that wish."

"Oh that's BS and you know it. You needed a failsafe plan in case Tony got sick of your manipulations. Especially now that he knows about me, you really needed something more. I sick of having to beat answers out of you..."

"Agent Lewis that is ENOUGH! I do what I do because it's what's best for our world. Despite what you and your brother may think the world does not revolve around the Starks, and I am still your superior."

Nick had put his foot down trying to end the conversation and while Darcy was tired of arguing she still glared at the man and then just turned and walked away. Everyone let her get down the hall before they too left the director and even Maria shook her head sadly and went to take care of some paperwork. Nick hoped that the two would at least find whatever Maria had left and it was something that would be useful and obtainable for SHIELD...

*Later*

Darcy read and re-read the letter tracing the flowing calligraphy of her mother's handwriting. The worlds were straightforward about what she was asking Nick to do but he was loyal to himself and goals of SHIELD before he was to Maria.

Before long she had calmed enough to safely enter Tony's mind and then she told him all that had transpired since she had visited last, making note that the room Tony was in had now gained furniture and wasn't as fiery. Darcy couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing...

* * *

I wonder myself if that is a good thing or a bad thing? :) I hope you guys liked it.

PS. I'm looking for a really nice and understanding beta (who works kinda fast). If your interested message me! Please and Thanks!


End file.
